Ignorance is Bliss
by Tyger Elf
Summary: Percy and Annabeth Jackson have stayed fairly untangled from their Greek world. But during a trip to the beach an old enemy drops by. Zoë Jackson doesn't believe that this magical world has been hidden from her. However, reality quickly sets in when she must fight for her life. History is destined to repeat itself, but will they be able to save the world this time?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic so I hope you all enjoy it. For those of you who are getting emails and such about an update, it's because I'm going back and revising the chapters._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, end of story. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

"Zoë is that you?" my mom called out to me.

"Yes!" I called back. First, let me tell you about myself. My name is Zoë Jackson. I have black hair and gray eyes. My parents are Annabeth and Percy Jackson. We lived in Manhattan, New York. I know what you're probably thinking. How awesome it must be, being the daughter of the Hero of Olympus. But it's not all it's cracked up to be, and to be honest, I had no_ idea_that my parents were demigods. Absolutely. No. Clue. Not at first, anyway, but we'll get to that later because I learned that there were a lot of things I didn't know.

"How was school?" Mom asked when I came into the living room after dropping my book bag on the couch.

"School was fine mom. Same old, same old," I said as she gave me a hug. "Plus I had no homework since it's a Friday."

"That's good," she told me going back to reading whatever book she happened to be reading at the time. Like my parents, I have ADHD and dyslexia. So how my mom could read so much, I had no idea.

"So mom, I was wondering if we could go down to the beach…" I asked her with a smile I was prepared to do whatever I can so she'll say yes. The beach is one of my favorite places to spend my weekends, but we so rarely got the opportunity to go.

"Sure Zoë," my mom said. I was honestly surprised, but I wasn't about to question her decision.

I smile and kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks Mom." I shouldered my school bag and walked to my room. I unceremoniously dropped my bag next to my bed after removing one of my architecture books. I walked over to my closet and flung the doors open, rummaging around to find a decent outfit and bathing suit. When I heard the click of the front door I paused in my search to walk in on my dad greeting my mom with a kiss.

When they parted, I gave my dad a hug, and he said, "So I hear we're going to the beach?"

I nod, "Yep." I smiled pleasantly at him.

He grinned. "Well, you better hurry up and get ready, then." I grinned at him and ran to my room. I loved that Dad was always so ready to drop everything and have a little fun.

I walked back into my room with a smile on my face and got dressed. I put my bathing suit on and then put a pair of shorts and a shirt over it. It would save time because that way I wouldn't have to change later.

I walked out of my room in shorts, a t-shirt, and tennis shoes. I remembered to put my flip-flops in my bag, too, because I knew I would want them later. Walking into the living room, I noticed both of my parents were almost ready.

I just thought this would be regular trip to the beach. Nothing out of the ordinary, perfectly mundane. If I had had any inkling of what was to come, I would have gladly shut myself in my room and never come out again.

**Percy POV**

I wasn't sure if this was a good idea, going to the beach. It was so close to where the Minotaur had attacked us, all those years ago. I just had a bad feeling about this. And a demigod's have eerily accurate bad feelings, which isn't a good thing. We kept her safe for so long; I'm just hoping we can keep her safe for as long as possible. Annabeth and I faced so much at such a young age, and I don't what the same thing happening to my daughter. She deserves to stay innocent and free of obligation.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed chapter one. I hope you like this one too. For those of you haven't made the connection, Zoë is named after Zoë Nightshade in The Titan's Curse. _

_Disclaimer: Again, I do not own PJO_

_Please enjoy!_

**Zoë POV**

We were going to Montauk Beach. I was really excited because we hardly ever go, that and Dad used to go there with Grandma Sally. LaThe last time we went I was only nine, so you can understand why I was excited to go. The weird thing? Both Dad _and _Mom were...nervous wasn't they right word, but they didn't seem as relaxed as they should have been. They didn't come right out and tell me, but they were checking their shoulders. Dad couldn't keep his hands still, they kept drifting to his pockets. Mom was drumming her fingers against her legs, but that could have been amounted to the ADHD.

When we pulled up to the beach, I was out of the car before it had rolled to a complete stop. As soon as my mom and dad were ready, we headed to our the cabin. When we got there, Dad had this faraway look in his eye, like he was remembering fond times. Both of my parents did that, but I thought it was normal. Kind of like they were reliving their golden years.

The cabin wasn't very spacious, but we didn't need it to ne too big. After all, there was only the three of us.

**Percy POV**

As I looked around the cabin, bits and pieces of the past came back to me. After the war, everything settled down more so Annabeth and I had more free time. We would sometimes spend a weekend up here, or maybe a vacation break if there weren't monsters trying to kill us. I could only pray to the gods that there wouldn't be a repeat of when I was twelve.

**Zoë POV**

I sat at the small kitchen table eating a bag of blue trail mix Grandma Sally had made for the family. I was ready to go, bathing suit and all, but I was waiting on my parents. I think the nostalgia hits them hard when ever we visit, which is why it always takes them so long to get ready. As soon as they came out of their room, Dad picked up the picnic basket, and we made our way down the beach. We all had our swimsuits on, even though there was a minimal chance of anybody getting wet until tomorrow.

Half way there, I decided to pull my hair up because the wind was being uncooperative. In fact, it was starting to look a little stormy on the sea which explained the wind, but not the strange look that breifly crossed my mom's face.

When we got to an area that satisfied my mom, we laid the blanket that had been in the basket out and set out our mini-feast. As the afternoon became evening I pulled back my book. I was determined to finish it before Monday.

At one point, I looked up to see my mom soaking wet. We weren't near he water, but I was used to strange things happening.

"Aw, come on WiseGirl," my dad said pleadingly, kissing my mom on the cheek.

She turned away and muttered, "Stupid Seaweed Brain." She knew I was staring, so I quickly went back to my book. In the back of my mind, I was trying to determine what I had missed becayse that scene did not make a lot of sense.

* * *

><p>A little over an hour later, my stomach growled, so I resolved to finish my sandwhich from earlier.<p>

Mom and Dad were a down the beach, heads together, and they were watching the ocean.I finished my sandwhich quuickly and turned to look at the sky. It was dusk, so the sun was setting, and it was beautiful.

I wasn't paying much attention, so when I felt the ground start to vibrate beneath me, and I heard a roar from the parking lot- suffice to say that _something_ had my attention. Then, our car exploded. Mom and Dad spun around, their gazes zeroing in on the car, and a figure I couldn't see.

My mom's arm was locked around my dad's, and she had an almost pleading look on her face. It was uncharacterictic of her, but the situation was spinning out of control. Whatever my parents had been staring at came into view. It was...hairy, and horns, and nothing but underwear on.

The monster, whatever it was, charged me. Dad took a pen out of his pocket, a determined look on his face. _A pen? Really Dad?_ I thought. But whatever it could do they were too far away. So I did the sensible thing. I picked my book up and hurled it at the beast. It hit the monster in between the eyes, but unfortunately that only made it madder.

My Dad was rapidly coming closer now and he had a…_sword_ in his hands. I blinked a couple of times, but I did _not_ wake up, and the monster did _not_ disappear. My dad winked at me and charged the monster. He thrust his sword into the monster's stomach and it exploded into yellow dust.

"What. _Was_. That?!" I ask staring at my dad, then my mom.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to xMythrilMist, my first reviewer, and If you check and see I made the corrections!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**LISTEN UP READERS! ****I REALLY NEED MORE REVIEWS IF YOU ALL WANT ME TO KEEP POSTING CHAPTERS! SO PLEASE REVIEW, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS PRESS THE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does!**

**Remember to review!**

_Annabeth_

I just could not believe that we had kept her safe all these years, only to mess up now. Especially given the circumstances-

".That" Zoë asked looking at us.

_Zoë_

I could not believe my eyes. I had just gotten attacked by a monster! I know all of you are probably saying I just imagined it. Except that both my parents looked like pale and a bit scared, but I was still waiting for an answer.

"Um Zoë see…w...we" my mom tried to say, but she never stutters. That's how I knew it was serious.

"Dad" I asked him, turning my eyes to him. I went to pick up my book.

In response to my question he brought out his pen and uncapped it. I'm not lying when I say it turned into a sword. "Zoë it's not what you think" my dad began, but I didn't let him finish.

"You mean a monster didn't attack me, I didn't throw a book at it, you didn't run a sword through it, and it didn't explode into yellow dust" I asked him.

"Hey it was worth a try. Apparently she can see through the mist" my dad said looking at Mom.

She rolled her head and said, "Of course Seaweed Brain-."

"Wait" I said. The nicknames are normal, but I was still confused. "What happened earlier? When I looked up Mom was soaking wet, but we're nowhere near the water. And Mom there's nothing logical about it because you stared at Dad like it was _his_ fault."

"Should we take her to camp" my mom asked my dad.

"I don't know, but maybe Rachel can help us" Dad said looking at mom. "But wait, how did we get there, the monster blew my car" Dad didn't seem upset, just stressed. He also kept looking at mom when he thought she wasn't looking.

"We could call Thalia" my mom said.

"Aunt Thalia" I asked. She was one of my aunts.

"Yes Aunt Thalia" Mom said smiling.

I will never forget what happened next, mainly because it was the strangest thing I had ever seen. My dad took a solid gold coin out of his pocket and walked to ocean. He threw the coin through the spraying water and said, "O Iris, please except my offering. Please show me Thalia Grace" my Dad said after a moment.

In the water a picture of my aunt appeared. Before my dad could say anything I ran to the water picture. "Aunt Thalia, please tell my parents they're crazy" I asked her.

"You're talking to me threw the ocean" she pointed out.

"Yeah, well we just got attacked by a monster, I threw a book at it, dad ran it through with a sword, and it exploded into dust" I said feeling I had triumphed.

She looked past me to my parents and looked at my mom. "Annabeth why the Hades is she here? Oh never mind, I'm guessing you want me to pick you up, but if you do Artemis is coming" My aunt warned.

My dad sighed, but nodded. "See you in a few Thalia" my dad said waving his hand through the message.

My mom walked over to me and looked me in the eye. "Honey do you remember the Greek classes" she asked me.

"Of course I do mom. How could I forget, you and dad always make me study and you quiz me when we're eating. Heck, even Aunt Thalia asks me questions" I said exasperated.

"Well they're all real and you're about to meet Artemis" my dad said pointing at a silver sleigh that looked suspiciously like Santa's Sleigh. Good thing the beach was deserted because the sleigh landed right next to me. Holding the reins was a girl. She looked about my age with auburn hair silvery yellow eyes. Past her, on the other side of the sleigh, was my aunt.

"Aunt Thalia" I said climbing aboard the sleigh. I gave her a tight hug. "For your information Mom and Dad are completely bonkers" I said matter-of-factly.

Aunt Thalia sighed. "As much as I would like to agree with you they are not crazy. This Is Lady Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt" Thalia said gesturing to the girl.

I turned to Artemis. "I would call Aunt Thalia crazy except I'm standing in a silver sleigh, my aunt is wearing a silvery parka and jeans, which I have never seen before. Oh and a monster just attacked me" I concluded.

"You have had quite a day" the goddess said with a smile.

"I'm Zoë" I said smiling at her. To my surprise, the goddess looked stricken.

"Zoë" the goddess whispered looking at mom.

"We wanted to…honor an old friend" Mom said with a sad smile.

"I'm so confused right now" I muttered to myself.

She finally smiled back at me. "As Thalia has explained, I am Artemis" the goddess said.

"Percy, Annabeth come on. It might take a few minutes to get to camp" my aunt said and we all climbed in. I sat in between Artemis and Aunt Thalia and Mom and Dad sat behind us.

I took a deep breath, looking first at my parents, then at my aunt and said, "You have lots of explaining to do."

Believe it or not, Aunt Thalia laughed. "She is so much like you Annabeth" my aunt said.

"At least she has my brains" my mom said laughing.

"Shut up, Wise Girl. You too Pinecone face" my dad mumbled, but he was fighting a smile.

While that was going on I had connected some dots. "Hey Aunt Thalia are you a Hunter of Artemis" I asked her, remembering the myths.

"Yes I am. I've been a hunter for awhile now" she said looking at me, then my mom.

"She forgot to mention that she is my second-in-command, my lieutenant" Artemis said steering the reins of the sleigh.

"Okay, back to explanations" I said looking at all of them.

My mom sighed. "All of the Greek gods and goddess are still alive and here in America. All of the old myths are true" my mom told me.

"I just have one question. I am dreaming right" I ask looking at my mom.

"Why would you ask that Zoë" my dad said.

"Well, I've been having these crazy weird dreams, kind of like these" I said looking around we were a couple hundred feet in the air.

My mom looked at my dad and they both looked a bit scared.

"Annabeth" my aunt Thalia warned.

_Annabeth_

"I know. That's the whole reason we went to the beach" I said with a sigh. "Zoë…we brought you to the beach to tell you some news" I began.

"Wait is it bad" Zoë asked.

"No" Percy said, getting this goofy grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm…-."

"Pregnant" Percy said smiling.

"Percy I said exasperated.

"You were taking too long Wise Girl, the suspense was killing me" he complained. I playfully hit him. But any other explanations would have to wait. We had landed at Camp Half-Blood. I had really missed this place.

**Thank you for reading that long chapter. I've been trying to make the chapters longer. Anyway, please don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to those people who reviewed! As for those who didn't, you will face the wrath of Riptide. Again, I would appreciate it if I got more reviews. Just a fore warning: if I don't get enough reviews, I might stop posting chapters. Just a warning.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO then why would I be writing this?**

_Thalia_

I knew the minute Zoë started talking that there was some major trouble. Annabeth and Percy had agreed not to tell Zoë about the gods. They hated to do it though, but it was for her safety. She only knew I existed because she had stumbled upon Annabeth and me talking.

Anyway, I knew it was bad when I was talking to her by Iris message. I just didn't know how bad it was.

_Zoë_

I was still convinced I was dreaming. Part of the reason was the sleigh, the other part: my mom was pregnant. So I still believed it was a dream when we landed. There were a lot of facts to support my theory to; a twelve-year-old "goddess", a monster, and the sword to name a few.

Once we landed and everybody got off, including Aunt Thalia-but not Artemis-the sleigh took off. We were standing on the crest of a hill. A little ways away was a pine tree and…a dragon? The dragon was huge and purple. Again, more reason to think I was dreaming.

"Do you think she will be able to get in" My dad asked.

"Of course she'll get in, she's a half-blood after all Seaweed Brain" Mom said rolling her eyes. I wasn't really paying attention though.

I had reached the top of the hill and could see the valley below. It was stunning to say the least. It had about twenty building in the shape of an omega. Even from this far I could tell some of the buildings were glowing.

"I really did miss this place" my mom said leaning her head on my dad's shoulder.

"So did I, Wise Girl" Dad said and my mom stood up straight.

"You're seriously telling me you have been here before" I asked incredulously.

They both nodded. "It's been awhile, but we have" My Aunt Thalia said.

"You too" I asked her.

She nodded. I pinched myself to wake up, but it hurt like it normally would. "When am I going to wake up" I complained.

My dad frowned. "You still think you're dreaming don't you" he asked me, his voice gentle.

I nodded, very creeped out.

"I hate to break it to you, but this is all completely real" My aunt said.

"Prove it" I said, not willing to believe her.

"The sword wasn't enough proof" my mom asked me.

"For all I know, it could have been some strange trick of the light" I pointed out.

"Well what about what you said about the monster and your book" my dad asked me.

"I could have been hallucinating that" I tell him.

"What if I told you the whole reason you think this is a dream and don't believe me is because a friend told us it was dangerous for you to be alive" Mom asked looking at me.

"How could your friend possibly know that" I ask her.

"She's the Oracle" Dad said.

"And what if we could prove it" my asked me with a smile on her face.

"Then I would ask you to prove it" I told her.

"I believe I'm the proof" an unfamiliar voice said.

I turned around. There, behind me, was a woman about my parents' age, she had fire-like red hair and green eyes. "And who might you be" I asked. I have to admit, I was a bit alarmed.

"My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare and I am the Oracle of Delphi" she said.

"And how are you supposed to be the proof" I asked her, raising my eyebrow.

"Well if I'm not proof enough, then you could always ask Chiron" she said, shrugging.

I looked to me parents, but they nodded. So I followed Rachel, Aunt Thalia, and my parents. Eventually, we made our way to this huge white building that looked a bit like a mansion.

On the porch was a guy who looked about a decade or two older than my parents. He had brown hair and he was sitting in a wheelchair.

"Chiron" my mom said, waving at the man.

"Annabeth, why hello" the he said looking at my mom. He started to climb out of his wheelchair and seconds later I was looking at a centaur and my eyes grew round. He hugged my mom and dad.

"Chiron, there is someone we would like you to meet" Mom said. "Zoë come here" she told me.

It's not like me to be shy or timid, but if you staring a centaur in the face I'm sure you would be a little scared too. I turned to look at my mom. "Okay, now I believe you" I told her, my eyes wide.

"This is our daughter, Zoë" Dad said gesturing to me.

"What about the prophecy" he asked, looking at my mom.

"We-"

I cut her off, "What prophecy" I asked him. He looked uneasily at me so I asked my parents. But they wouldn't tell me.

"We were attacked by the Minotaur and we thought we should bring her here. It seemed the safest" my mom said. She seemed very tired.

"Why don't you come in the Big House and explain. I'll also get you some food" he said. We walked into the mansion. After we were all seated and served, my dad started to explain.

He told Chiron about the Minotaur, how I threw a book at it-hearing this Mom smiled- and about how he ran it through with a sword. He also explained how we had gotten a ride from Artemis. After my dad finished Chiron stayed quiet for awhile.

Finally, he said, "This is bad, very bad."

**Mwhahahahah! Another cliffy! **

**Again, I must demand more reviews. It quite simple, all you have to do is click the little button at the bottom of the page. **

**SO REVIEW!**

**There that should get your attention.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry it's taking so long for me to update! I've been really busy. I still need more reviews though, so please review and spread the word.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO….sadly**

_Zoë_

"Would somebody please tell me what's so bad about what's going on and where exactly I am" I asked, staring around at the adults around me.

"You at Camp Half-Blood dear child" Chiron said.

"So I'm a half-blood" I asked confused, "Because that doesn't make sense if my parents are demigods. So what exactly does that make me" I ask.

"Well, you're a quarter Athena and a quarter Poseidon, so you are a demigod" Percy said, looking over at Annabeth for conformation. She nodded.

I'm suddenly hit by a realization that I would have preferred not to have been hit by. "Why are you just now telling me this" I ask, looking up at my parents. My mom and dad look uncomfortable at the question.

"Why have you kept this from me for _twelve_ years" I ask, trying to keep my anger under control.

"It was dangerous, Rachel said-" my dad trailed off at my expression. "Mom" I asked looking up at her and hoping for an explanation. She looked at me with a sad expression and that was all the answer I needed.

"What about you" I said turning on my aunt. "Did you lie to me too?"

Without waiting for an answer I walked away. I just walked and eventually ran. When I heard them calling out my name I didn't slow down, I didn't stop. Finally I found the beach. It was peaceful and serene, and that was what I needed.

I knew they would find me soon and that they would probably be furious, but I didn't care. They should have thought about that when they decided to keep secrets from me. I just sat there and eventually the sky darkened. I began to feel drowsy and I decided it would be okay to take a little nap. I made a pillow with my hands and curled up on the sand. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

When I opened my eyes I had no clue where I was. It looked like a palace room or something. It had twelve chairs and each chair was different from the one next to it. I realized there was a woman standing off to the side. She was staring at me which unnerved me a little. I blinked a couple times because she looked like an older version of my mom.

"Mom" I called out to the lady.

"I am not your mother" the lady said, coming closer.

"If you're another person who wants to tell me why my parents didn't tell who I was, then I don't want to hear it" I said shaking my head.

The woman pursed her lips. "You are very much like your father, Zoë." I said nothing, just looked at the woman.

I sighed as I looked around the room, waiting for her to tell who she was. For a moment her eyes twinkled in amusement.

"I am Athena, child" she said leveling her gaze at me.

"Great, so I really am hallucinating" I mutter, but this Athena woman over hears me.

"I am no hallucination. I only came here to warn you and give you a piece of advice" she told me.

"The advice" I asked, not wanting to hear the warning.

"Your parents only lied to keep you safe, not the wisest choice, but I couldn't change her mind. Also, follow your instincts and trust your friends" she said.

"And the warning" I asked, almost too frightened to ask.

"There is danger to your family." She was growing hazy, like she was fading. "I almost forgot" she said rummaging in her pockets. She pulled a bronze dagger and handed it to me.

"What…" I asked, but she was already gone.

_Annabeth_

"Zoë, wait" I yelled.

"Zoë' Percy yelled. She was headed toward the beach.

"Percy, we should go after her. It's dangerous; she doesn't know how to defend herself. What if she wanders into the woods" I ask looking at him.

"I don't know, but I think we should give her space" he says, but I can tell he's worried.

"For once, I think Percy is right, Annabeth" Thalia looking up at me. She looked like she did when she joined the Hunters.

I sighed in defeat. I nod silently. Percy wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me on the top of my head.

"How about we catch up with Chiron" Percy asks me.

"Okay" I tell him. We walk into the Big House where we found Chiron in his wheelchair. He was sitting at a table so we all sat down by him.

"You were right to give her space. She will find her way her when she is ready" he told me, nodding.

"It's just that she looked so mad. How do we know she isn't in the forest right now, fighting for her life" I asked him desperately.

"She is smarter than that Annabeth" Percy said, cutting in. Chiron nodded like he was agreeing.

"In the meantime, we have other problems to deal with. Now that Zoë is knows who she is, her scent is stronger. We all thought her powers and scent would be diluted because she is not a true demigod. We were wrong; it seems her scent is stronger because of it" Chiron said.

"The prophecy is bound to come true soon, right Chiron" Percy asked the centaur.

He nodded and said, "That's what I am worried about, but we can't stop it. We can only prepare her. "

"In the meantime we can catch up" Thalia said with a little smile.

"Annabeth, you know the gods are going to be angry about your new baby, particularly Hera" Chiron said, eyeing me.

"So? They weren't very happy about Zoë either" Percy said, trying to defend me even though it was his baby too.

"I know, but they will just have to deal with it" I say defiantly. "But we will tell her about this" I say waving my hand around the room.

Just then Zoë busted through the doors.

_Zoë_

After I woke up from my dream, I scrambled up. I looked in my hand and the dagger was still there. Remembering the warning, I started to run towards the Big House. It was where I last left my parents. Soon, I was at its front doors and I was panting heavily. When I pushed the door open, everybody stared up at me.

"Family…..danger….dream" I said, panting.

"Where did you get that dagger" my mom asked me staring at it.

"Dream" I told her, slumping in a chair.

"Wait…our family is in danger" my dad asked, a panicked look in his eye. I nodded, still catching my breath.

"Mom, are you okay" I asked her. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Annabeth what's wrong" Dad asked her.

That" she said pointing at the dagger that was still in my hand "is mine."

**Dun, dun, dun! I know you're probably mad about the long wait and now the cliffy, but I am going to try and update more often. Again, I apologize for taking so long to update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I left you all with a bit of a cliffy, so I will get to the story quickly.**

**Disclaimer: Are you really going to make me do this? Oh well…I DON'T OWN PJO **

_Zoë_

"What do you mean the dagger is yours" I asked my mom confused.

Dad's eyes widened as he realized something. "Oh my gods, Annabeth," he said.

My mom turned around to me and said, "Zoë, please explain from beginning to end."

I took a deep breath and explained. "I ran to the beach where I laid on the sand. I got a sudden urge to take a nap, so I did. When I opened them I was in a room. It had twelve different chairs, and each chair was different from the one next to it. The lady was looking at me and I swear she looked like an older version of Mom. I told her I didn't feel like talking and she told me that I was just like my dad." With that sentence I shot a look at Dad, but continued the story.

"She said she had a warning to give me. That's when she told me that our family was in danger. Then she gave me the dagger and I woke up," I concluded.

"Oh, she said her name was Athena" I added.

"My mom gave you my old dagger" Annabeth said to nobody in particular.

"So Athena _is_ your mother" I said to myself. "But why did you say that the dagger was yours Mom?"

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth, "That dagger was given to me by an old friend. I left here at camp after you were born, but Percy kept his sword."

I could tell there was something bothering her, but I also knew I wasn't telling her part of my dream, so I decided not to push my luck.

"I guess…I guess you want it back then" I said holding it out to her.

She smiled sadly and shook her head. She pushed my hand away and said, "It's yours…to keep."

I felt this big, goofy grin spread across my face. "Thanks Mom" I said hugging her.

"We can begin her lessons tomorrow" Chiron said and my mom nodded.

"Why don't you go to bed, sweetie? It's getting late and you can sleep in the Poseidon cabin" my mother said. "Don't worry you can't miss it; it's huge."

I hadn't realized how tired I was so I walked out of the room and outside. I walked to the area with all the cabins. It only took me a few minutes, but I quickly located my cabin.

I fell asleep thinking about my parents and the day to come.

_Percy_

After Zoë left we continued to talk. "Are you sure she should start her training tomorrow" Annabeth asked me.

I leaned over and whispered I her ear. "How old were you when you started training" I asked her. "Don't worry Wise Girl, she'll be fine."

Annabeth yawned and I told Chiron and Thalia good night. We walked to my cabin. I opened the door to find the cabin pretty much the same. Annabeth went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and I climbed into bed. I felt her climb in next to me.

"I'm worried about her Seaweed Brain" she said looking at me.

I kissed the top of her head and told her, "She'll be fine Wise Girl; she is our child after all."

I just wish I would've known that would be the last time I saw my Wise Girl for awhile.

**Ah…, I just love cliff hangers. Don't you? No you don't? That okay because I will do my absolute BEST to update in the next couple of days.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I understand that I left you all with a cliff hanger so I intend to un-cliff-hanger it. I do want to encourage you to please REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: Blah blah…long story short, I don't own PJO **

_Zoë_

I woke up in my bed and it took me a minute to remember everything. The memories came flooding back to me.

I got out of bed and noticed my mom's Yankee cap on one of the dressers by the bed. I figured my parents probably slept here last night. At the foot of my bed I notice an orange t-shirt. I got up to look at it.

It said _Camp Half-Blood_. I grabbed a pair of jeans and went into the bathroom to change. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a little messy from sleep, but it was black and curly. My dad called them princess curls. It hung past my shoulders. My eyes were a stormy grey color.

I ran my finger through my hair and put it up in a ponytail. After pulling my shoes on I walked outside. I noticed people slowly making their way toward this big pavilion. I followed them, but I was intercepted by Aunt Thalia.

"Hey, Zoë" she said smiling at me.

"Hey, Aunt Thalia" I said, looking at her. It made sense now, why she looked so much younger than Mom and Dad.

"I see you've already been given your t-shirt. Zoë, you're not still mad at your parents, are" she asked me, concern filling her gaze.

I took a deep breath. "They lied to me for twelve years and they didn't tell who I was. I have a right to be mad. You lied to me too, you know" I said looking at her. I could by her surprised expression that I had caught her off guard.

"What do you mean" she asked me.

"I mean that you never told me the reason you looked like a fifteen or sixteen year old was because you're a Hunter of Artemis" I told her.

"We did it for you safety. We didn't want you to get hurt or come here before you had to because once you know you're a demigod, there's no turning back" she said grimly. I could tell there was some kind of hidden history.

"I'm sorry it's…it's just I want to know _why. _That's all_" _I told her.

"Eventually you'll know" she said. "Now how about a tour" she asked me with a smile. I could tell she was trying to change the subject, but I didn't care.

"A tour sounds awesome" I said.

I followed Aunt Thalia around camp. She showed me the arena and armory. She told me I wouldn't get a weapon from the armory because I had the dagger. I even had found an old sheathe when I was getting ready and had put it on. She showed me the forges, which is where the Hephaestus kids build tools and things. She should all the cabins. There was about twenty in all. Each cabin was completely different from the one next to it. Lastly, we went to go eat. She told me that each cabin had to sit at their own table, but that I could sit at either the Athena or Poseidon table.

I went to the Poseidon table because that's where dad was sitting. "Where's Mom" I asked, sitting across from him.

"She went to say to some friends who just arrived" he said, but he seemed a bit distracted. When I got my food dad told me I had to scoop some of it the fire and give it to the gods.

"Okay" I told him as I made my way to the fire. I scraped some of my food off and though' _To Athena and Poseidon. Help me understand. _

I went back to sit by dad, but as soon as I sat down he jumped up. "I…I have to go see somebody. You can go look around if you want to Zoë" with that he walked away.

When I was done with my food I decided to take my dad's advices-which can sometimes be very dangerous- and looked around. I went the lake where I saw a few canoes in the distance. I also saw this girl. She had brown hair, but I could only see part of her face. She looked mischievous look on her face.

"Hi" she said, looking at me.

"Hi. My name's Zoë" I told her,

"I'm Silena Rodriguez" she said, smiling.

**DUN, DUN, DUN. I know it's been awhile since I've updated and this chapter is short, but please bear with me! Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back with another chapter! I hope you all enjoined the little twist at the end of the chapter! If anybody has any ideas on anything I'm open, though I do have a vague plot line already planned out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *somebody leans over to me and whispers something to me* **

**I don't own PJO!**

_Zoë_

"How long have you been at Camp" I asked Silena.

"I got here a couple of hours ago. I was really surprised by all this" she said and waved her hand around.

"I was shocked too" _But for different reasons_ I said in my head. "I got here yesterday. "

She nods and looks off. "Is it okay if I go find my parents" she asks me. I nod.

Once she's gone I walk over to the Poseidon cabin. Mom and Dad still aren't there. I walk to the Big House looking for my mom and dad. I walk into the living room. I find Chiron and a strange man and woman.

"We got here as soon as we heard" the woman was saying. The man next to her- who I assume is her husband-, looks very worried.

"That's all I can ask of Katie; you too Travis" he says. "As soon as Percy joins us we can talk about Annabeth."

"I also saw Clarisse and Chris" Katie said. She has brown hair and seems very nurturing. Her husband, Travis, looks like the kind of guy that when he's near, you should lock your stuff in a safe. In other words- I thought her was a child of Hermes. I wasn't used to the Greek stuff, but I could tell he was a demigod child of Hermes.

Then my dad walked in from a door across from mine. He looked scary. Not I'm-going-to-kill-you scary. He has bags under his eyes and his eyes are blood shot. His hair looks messy, more so than usual.

Without thinking about it, I speak. "Dad, what's wrong with Mom" I ask. My voice sounds steadier than I feel. Dad seems surprised at my voice.

"Child, your mother has disappeared" Chiron said gently.

"What do you mean? How could she disappear" I ask looking between Chiron and my dad. Just then, two people walk into the room from behind me.

"We got here as soon as we got your call Percy" the man said.

"Thank you Chris. Thanks Clarisse" he said, nodding at the man and then the woman.

"Dad!" I didn't mean to shout, but I did. Everybody turned their gaze on me. "Will somebody please tell me where the heck is going on" I ask looking around the room.

He takes a deep breath. "I didn't want you here Zoë, but since you are you may stay." He took a seat at the table, as did Chris and Clarisse. I remained standing.

"Annabeth is missing. We slept in the Poseidon cabin, but when I woke up, she was gone. At first I thought she was busy, or talking to Katie and Travis." He shook his head.

"Percy, as much as I hate Annabeth being gone, it's probably best we wait until tonight at the campfire.

"No" I said as I shook my head. "How can you wait when my mom is in danger? She was probably kidnapped by one of your crazy gods" I said, my voice rising.

"Zoë, I promise, we'll rescue your mom, but-" Dad started to say, but I cut him off.

"No buts" I said. I turned on my heel and walked out the door. I ran smack into someone. When I looked up I realized it was Aunt Thalia.

"Zoë, what wrong" she asked me.

"It's Mom. She's missing and Dad won't do anything about it" I said. I was sobbing and hugged my aunt. I was mad, but I was also lost. I didn't know what to do, but I knew I wouldn't sit by and do nothing.

I intended to rescue my mom, with or without my dad.

**I'm so sorry! It's been about two weeks since I've updated. So sorry!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hello! I am back with another chapter!**

**Mystery Person: Obviously. What else would this be?**

**Me: A candy corn flavored milkshake?**

**Person: Since the author is too crazy to do the disclaimer, I will. She doesn't own PJO!**

_Percy_

I knew Zoë was upset about her mom, but I agreed with Chiron.

"We will discuss this at the campfire" Chiron said as he rolled away from the table- he was in his wheel chair. Travis and Katie left, as did Clarisse and Chris. I was alone with my thoughts.

I thought about Annabeth and how had I not noticed sooner that she was missing. She even left her Yankees cap! I felt so stupid, but now there was nothing I could do. I didn't even know where she was. How was I supposed to rescue her?

I really hoped Zoë didn't do like I did when Grover went missing. How Tyson, Annabeth and I all snuck off. Of course we had Hermes to help. Hopefully no gods or goddesses pay her any visits. I would rather she stay here, where she is safe.

But I guess demigods are never safe, much less children of demigods.

_Zoë_

After I had talked with Aunt Thalia I had formed a kind of plan. I knew I had to have Chiron or Mr. D's permission to leave camp. I was hoping I would be over looked because I'm technically not a true demigod. I went to the Poseidon cabin.

I was looking for a particular item…there! It was on the nightstand. My mom's Yankee's cap was just sitting there. I had never worn it, but mom and dad always acted if it was gold. I grabbed it and stuffed it in my back pocket.

Now I was going to search for my dad. Somehow I knew he would let me go if I only put the right argument up. I left the cabin and was thinking of places my dad might be.

I drifted toward Half-Blood Hill. I saw two figures standing there, but their backs were turned to me. As I got closer they looked like they were arguing. They were standing next to a big pine tree and they were definitely arguing. They looked very familiar. They looked familiar because the where my dad and aunt.

I got closer and hid around the tree as best I could. I couldn't tell what they were saying because I still wasn't close enough. Then I was struck with genius. The hat! Maybe it had some kind of ability.

I took the hat out of my pocket and put it on. When I looked down I realized I couldn't see my arms or legs. In the process of checking out my invisibleness I hit my head against the tree. Luckily my dad and aunt didn't hear me, unluckily, I could still be heard.

I quietly snuck out from behind the tree. I could finally hear what they were saying.

"Percy, you have to let her go" Aunt Thalia said. Let who go where?

"I absolutely refuse to let Zoë go on a quest to find Annabeth" he said. Man, was my dad mad.

"Why? Is because it will be dangerous? Or does the fact that it has to be Zoë and not you bother you" My aunt shot at him.

"You are talking to me about dangerous? You were a tree for six years for Zeus's sake" he shot right back. At this Aunt Thalia flinched. What the Hades was my dad talking about?

"Yeah, well I'm not the one who used Annabeth's cap to sneak off on Blackjack and follow the Huntresses and me when Annabeth was kidnapped" she said and on her hands electricity sparked off. She looked like she was about to zap my dad to next year.

That one hit my dad hard. His shoulders slumped and his face fell. "I'm sorry Percy, but it needed to be said" my Aunt Thalia.

"I know it's just that I don't want to lose her" he said in resignation. "There's only one problem: I'm sure if she will. It's probably going to get her killed, especially if she was kidnapped by who I think she was" Dad said grimly.

"No problem" I said smiling. Aunt Thalia and Dad were looking in the direction my voice had come from with a look of confusion on their face. Then I took off the hat. "Like I told Aunt Thalia, I'm going to go rescue Mom" I told them both, hat in hand.

"Zoë how much of that conversation did you here" my dad asked me as he exchanged a look with my aunt.

"The part where Aunt Thalia was saying I should go and you were saying I shouldn't. Oh, and something about Aunt Thalia being a tree and you sneaking off with Blackjack" I said all in one breath. They shared another look when I said that and I figured that they didn't really want me to hear that.

"Oh, and you said that you might know who took Mom" I told him. I was giving him my best _tell-me-what's-going-on_ look. Instead of answering my aunt laughed.

"Why are you laughing at me" I asked her, my face red.

"You look just like Annabeth" she said smiling. I wasn't sure if this was a compliment or not.

"To answer your question, I think Hera might've taken Annabeth. I'm not exactly sure why, but your mom and Hera have had a…rivalry for years. I wouldn't be surprised if she is the one who took her" he said grimly.

"The queen of the gods took Mom? You have got to be kidding me" I said, but Dad just shook his head.

I was going to say something more, but I was interrupted by the conch horn blowing for dinner. I looked at Dad and Aunt Thalia. We made an agreement to take to Chiron during the campfire. And we would.

**I hope this one was long enough! I know that a lot of my chapters have been less than a thousand words, but that's mainly due to the fact that I'm only warming up. Wait until I start writing the good parts. Even though it's a little lat, Happy Halloween! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I really hope everybody is enjoying the story so far. I know the chapters have been insanely short, and I'm sorry for that. I want to make sure the story flows. Let's say I got 5-10 reviews in the next couple of days. That may encourage me to right a chapter sooner. So review!**

**Also, big, BIG thanks go to ****I'mDifferent-GetOverIt for Beta-ing this story.**

_Zoë_

All through dinner I was nervous. I hardly ate anything because of it. My dad didn't notice though, and I can't blame him. Just by looking at him I could tell he was worried about mom. I was too; I just had other things on my mind. _Like whether or not I would get killed soon. _I promised myself that I would go after my mom and I intended to keep my promise.

No telling if my mom was okay. For all I know she could be…dead. There, I said it. I tried to think positive, but that thought just wouldn't leave me alone. The scary thing is that it's a real possibility.

I tried to focus and eat my dinner, but I couldn't. Finally, dinner was over. Everyone cleared out except for Dad and Aunt Thalia. Together went to the Big House because Chiron hadn't been at dinner.

My dad knocked and Chiron's voice said, "Come in."

We all went in. I was looking around the room and taking in my surrounding while my dad and aunt were looking at Chiron. "Welcome children" he said smiling.

Aunt Thalia and Dad looked at me, waiting for me to speak up. I cleared my throat and said, "Chiron, I would like to go rescue my mom." I was scared he would turn my offer down or laugh at me.

Instead his smiled sadly, "As I expected you to do Zoë. I will not hold you back, but I must warn you. It is most likely you and your chosen companions won't survive." His face flickered like he knew something we didn't, and he didn't like it.

At first I wavered, and then my resolved hardened. "I don't care. I just want my mom back" I told him. He nodded in understanding.

"You will go visit Rachel and we will talk when you return if you are still sane" he said. I thought he was kidding about the possibility of going insane, but his face looked completely serious.

"Where is she" I asked him.

"My guess is that she's in her cave" my dad answered. Instead of saying of commenting upon the fact that she lived in a cave, I stepped outside.

After searching the valley, I found the cave. It was a little bit of a walk, but I didn't care. I started my climb to the cave. The whole time I was thinking about the fact that I could go insane or die. Or that I might fail to rescue my mom.

I was so worried I didn't realize I had made it to the cave, so I bumped into someone. When I looked up it was the woman I had seen earlier. She had red hair, green eyes, and a sprinkle of freckles.

"Hi, Rachel" I said and smiled.

She must have seen through my smile because she said, "I'm guessing that you're worried about your mom" she asked me.

I nodded silently.

"I'm guessing you're also here for a prophecy" she said smiling gently. I felt a little surprise then I realized something; why else would you visit the _oracle_ if you didn't want a prophecy?

Suddenly Rachel stiffened and her eyes were this weird green color. A mist the same color swept around her feet. The image was frightening to say the least.

_You shall rescue who was taken_

_And find one who was forsaken_

_You will bear a burden_

_Do it alone and become a veteran_

_The traitor is fake _

_Find out who it is or the world will break_

With that, Rachel collapsed. It was a good thing we were both sitting down because I couldn't catch her. I ran over to her and peered down.

"Rachel, Rachel are you okay" I asked her. She stirred, and then opened her eyes.

She sat up and rubbed her head. "What did I say" she asked my curiously. Apparently she fell a lot because she didn't seem the least bit fazed.

"You'll hear it when I tell Chiron" I said. I really did not like the sound of that prophecy.

**I hope you like the prophecy! I'm not the best at poetry, but I tried my best. If you have any guess as to what the prophecy means, just tell me in a review! I can't to hear what you think! Review, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! As you can see I am back with another chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I will try to make this chapter longer than the last one and I think I can. I am going to apologize in advance for all the characters; it will probably be a little confusing. Now let's get on with the story.**

_Zoë_

I helped Rachel down from her cave and the whole time I was thinking about the prophecy I had just received.

_You shall recue who was forsaken. _ At least that meant I was going to rescue Mom, at least I think it did. That's the only part I really understood.

Rachel kept giving me sympathetic looks, like she could tell I was thinking about something very unpleasant.

"You have to remember that prophecies have double meanings, some even have triple meanings" Rachel said. I am sure she was trying to comfort me, but I wasn't in the mood to listen.

We finally made it to the Big House where my dad and Chiron were waiting for me. When they saw my helping to support Rachel, they gave me a quizzical look.

"After she was done with the prophecy she hit her head, but she was sitting done" I said as an explanation.

Chiron nodded, and then said, "If it's all right with you I would like to call the head counselors of each cabin to hear your prophecy. I nodded silently, still deep in thought.

Dad led me to a room with a ping-pong table in it, which I presumed to be their meeting room. I think he could tell something was upsetting me, but he didn't ask me anything.

After about ten minutes one person from each cabin was present, plus my dad and Aunt Thalia, who had decided to join us at the last minute.

There were twenty to thirty people there; I didn't care enough to count. I didn't know any of them either. The youngest ones were probably about my age or older; the oldest were about seventeen or eighteen. I felt really out of place and uncomfortable.

When everybody was settled, Chiron addressed them. "Zoë's mother has been taken, and she has been granted a quest. She has just received a prophecy from Rachel" after saying that he looked at me expactantly.

"_You shall rescue who was taken_

_And find one who was forsaken_

_You will bear a burden_

_Do it alone and become a veteran_

_The traitor is fake _

_Find out who it is or the world will break" _I finished with a shaky voice. There was a deafening silence for a few minutes. The chaos broke out.

"What does it mean?"

"Who will go with her?"

"How can you possibly let such a young demigod go?"

Chiron stomped he hoof on the ground and the room immediately went silent. "She will go and pick her two companions" he said looking at everyone.

"I would be concerned about the traitor if I were you" a voice said, but I couldn't see its owner. Before another almost fight could break out, Chiron dismissed everybody.

When they were gone, except my aunt and father, he gave me my instructions. "You will choose two companions and will be leaving at noon tomorrow. Considering that it was about 11:00 p.m., I was okay with that.

_0~0~0~0~0_

After tossing and turning for the better part of two hours, I decided to take a walk. I put on my tennis shoes and opened the door to the Poseidon cabin. I slipped out as quietly as I could and began to walk.

I was entering the forest, which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do unarmed, but I wasn't really caring at the moment. I was walking when I noticed something weird. It looked like somebody was…sitting on top of Zeus's Fist. I walked over because it was extremely odd that somebody would be sitting there, much less in the middle of the night.

His back was facing me, but I could tell a boy was sitting there. He had wavy blonde hair and he was wearing pajamas with pictures of storms all over them. He turned his face toward me and he looked very tired. When he saw me standing there and watching him, he smiled faintly at me.

"What are doing up there" I asked him.

"I couldn't sleep" he said as he started to climb down. "What about you" he asked me.

"Same. I've had a really bad day" I said, but didn't elaborate.

"I'm Mathew" he says, sticking his hand out for me to shake.

"My name's Zoë" I tell him, and then I shake his hand.

"Who's your godly parent" he asked me. Instead of answering I just shake my head, not wanting to talk about it.

"Well mine is Zeus" he says proudly.

"Is that why you were up there" I ask him, but he just looks at me oddly.

We were sitting on one of the rocks when the nearest shadow started moving.

"What's that" I asked Mathew.

"What's what" he asked me. How could he not see the weird shadow _moving_?

The two people jumped out of the shadow and scared Mathew half to death. I was trying to stifle my laughter, but I wasn't trying too hard.

Then the two people stepped into the moonlight. One was a man. He had silky black hair and dark eyes. His skin was pale. The girl next to him was obviously his daughter. She had the same hair and skin and eyes. She looked about my age and appeared to be arguing with her father.

"Why can't he come with my dad" she s=asked her father.

"I told you Bianca, he's still too young to come to Camp Half-Blood" the father said in exasperation. Then the girl noticed Mathew and me.

"Looks like we popped in on a private discussion" the father said.

"Sorry about that" the said. "I'm Bianca and that my father" she said, nodding her head in his direction.

"I'm Zoë and-" I was interrupted by the dad.

"Wait, are your mom and dad Annabeth and Percy Jackson" he asked me suspiciously.

"Yes, but how did you know their names" I asked him.

"My name is Nico di Angelo, I knew your parents when they were kids" he told me. "Where are they" he asked me.

I wordlessly pointed in the direction of the Poseidon cabin where I had left my dad sleeping. He took off leaving his daughter with us.

"I'm sorry about my dad" Bianca said smiling sheepishly.

"It's okay, my dad is even crazier" I told her smiling.

"He brought me to Camp because I was attacked by a hellhound" she explained to us. "He made me leave my little brother behind, who is about nine years old. I'm twelve, almost thirteen."

"Same here" I told her.

"I'm just twelve" Mathew said and smiled. I just rolled my eyes at him. Together Bianca, Mathew, and I walked back to camp. The whole time we talked, but I kept laughing. Mathew was half asleep by this point and it was extremely amusing.

When we got back to camp Mathew went to his cabin and Bianca and I walked to my cabin where her dad probably was. When we got there I saw my dad and her dad talking outside the cabin. They stopped briefly to tell us to go ahead and sleep. I went into my cabin and Bianca almost followed me, but her dad told her to go sleep in the Hades cabin.

She didn't know where that was, so he walked her over to it. In the meantime I got dressed for bed. Within minutes I was sound asleep. It was a good thing I got my sleep because I had a long day ahead of myself.

**I hoped you liked it! And I hope it was long enough! Please review and I will update more. I hope you like my new characters. I have big plans for them. I hope to be updating soon! Bye, and don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am back with another chapter! *Cheering in the background* I hope you all love it! **

**Disclaimer:**** Non possiedo****Percy****Jaackson****. I thought I would make things interesting because disclaimers can get very boring.**

_Bianca_

I had the weirdest dream. The girl I had just met, Zoë, was there. There was somebody sitting next to her; they were both sitting on the floor of what looked like a library. The other lady had curly blonde hair and dark grey eyes.

She and Zoë were laughing about something, but I couldn't hear what it was about. They had a pile of books behind them. Some of them definitely looked like they might have been in a foreign language. Some of them were _huge._

Suddenly Zoë got a freaky look on her face; almost like she knew what was about to happen.

"Mom" she called out, as the other lady dissolved into mist. She started to cry and I felt like I was intruding on a very private moment.

She say my and beckoned me over. I noticed another figure to my right. When I turned my head I recognized Mathew. He was with Zoë. I was really confused, but I continued walking towards Zoë.

When we got there she stood up and looked at us. There were still tears streaming down her face, but her eyes were hard. They were a stormy grey and they looked very intimidating, but I knew she wasn't going to hurt Mathew or me.

"Please, you guys have to help me" she begged us. Before I could agree I woke up.

It took me minute to realize I was in the Hades cabin with my dad. I shook my head to clear the grogginess. I got up and got dressed. I noticed it was little past dawn. I remembered my dream and decided I would go talk to Zoë.

I thought the dream was real. I thought Zoë was really in trouble. I walked out of the Hades cabin, careful not to disturb my dad, and to the Poseidon cabin. When I got there I saw Mathew and Zoë already talking.

"Hey Bianca" Zoë said when she saw me coming. She had her black hair in a pony tail.

"Did you have a weird dream" she asked me blatantly.

"That's what I was coming to talk to you about" I told her.

"I think we all shared a dream: You, Mathew, and me. I'm not exactly sure how, but someone wants you to help me find my mom" she told us.

_Zoë_

It was one of the strangest things that had happened to me, sharing a dream, and then remembering it in great detail. Mathew came right as I was leaving my cabin and Bianca had just arrived.

"My mom had been kidnapped by Hera and I've been given a quest to go save her and I want the two of you to come with me" I said in a rush. They both blinked a little surprised.

"You don't have to if you don't "I said trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice.

"It's not that, it's just that we're surprised you would even want us along. I mean you barely know us" Bianca told me.

"In other words, we'll come" Mathew said smiling. I was happy that I had found my companion for the quest. Now all I had to do was rescue my mom and not die along the way; piece of cake, right? I wish.

We all went to the Big House to tell Chiron about my decision and our dream. While we walked there, we all made small talk. I wasn't paying that much attention though. I was too focused on the fact that I would leaving for my quest in about six or seven hours.

We finally reached the Big House where Chiron sat, almost like he was expecting us. I wouldn't be surprised if he was. He was in his wheel chair though. We walked up to him, but his eyes were closed.

I politely cleared my throat and his eyes flew open immediately.

"Hello Zoë, Mathew, Bianca" he said smiling warmly at us.

Gesturing at Bianca and Mathew I said, "Chiron I have decided my two companions that are to accompany me" I told him.

"Good, but I must warn. The three of you have a strong scent and will attract a large amount of monsters" he told the three of us.

I held my head up and said, "I don't care so long as I can rescue my mom." He smiled at my response.

"Do not forget that you will be leaving at noon" he told us. We all nodded.

When we got back to the cabin area the conch horn blew for dinner, so we all walked to the pavilion. We couldn't sit with each other, but we promised to meet up after we finished eating.

I went to Poseidon's table where my dad was already eating. I got my food and went to scrape some of it the fire.

_To the gods, please help me rescue my mom._

After that I quietly walked back to my table.

"Why weren't you the cabin this morning" my dad asked me after I sat down.

"I had to talk to Chiron about who I was taking on the quest with me" I told him eating my breakfast.

"Who are you taking" he asked me.

"Mathew and Bianca" I told him.

He was quiet and didn't say anything except for, "There's a backpack in the cabin with stuff you might need. You might want to put an extra change of clothes in there too" he told me.

We were walking back to the Poseidon cabin when my dad stopped me. "Zoë, I want you to take the Yankee's cap" he said. I could see in his eyes that he was really worried about mom, but he was even more worried about me.

"We're all meeting on top of Half-Blood Hill to say our goodbyes" I told him heading back to the cabin while he went to the Big House.

I walked into the cabin to find an orange backpack sitting on my bed. I walked over to it and unzipped it. Inside was a baggie of tiny squares that were ambrosia squares. That was also a canteen with, what I presumed to be, nectar. I smiled and grabbed an extra camp T-shirt and a pair of jeans. I also grabbed Mom's cap and put it in my back pocket. I grabbed my new dagger and the backpack. I walked up to Half-Blood Hill. I was scared I wasn't going to see this place again, but I had to rescue my mom.

When I got to the hill I saw that Mathew and Bianca were already there. So were Chiron, Dad, and Aunt Thalia. Chiron said that Argus would drive us as far as Manhattan, but that was it.

I hugged my dad and then my aunt. "See you when you get back Zoë" she told me smiling.

"See you then Aunt Thalia" I told her grinning.

The three of us all climbed into the van.

"Do you guys have any supplies" I asked them. They showed me their bags.

"Mine had some drachmas in it" Bianca said.

"Mine has nectar and ambrosia" I told her. We both turned toward Mathew.

"I have a spray bottle" he said grinning.

"Why do we need a spray bottle" Bianca and I asked him.

"To make rainbows so we can Iris Message people" he told us in _duh_ voice.

I rolled my eyes. "So does anybody have any ideas where we should go first" I asked the two of them. I had already told them the deal, so they knew everything I did.

"Wait, I thought you already had a plan" Bianca asked.

"Well I do, we go rescue my mom. I just don't have a lot of details" I told her.

"Well we know Hera's sacred animal is the cow. She is obsessed with a perfect family" Bianca said.

"So are there any family obsessed cows" Mathew asked and I smacked him for being generally stupid.

"Well…."

**I know it ended on a tiny, but not major, cliff hanger. I needed to end it here or else it would get way to long. I'm starting to write longer chapters though, so that my compensation for ending it on a tiny cliff hanger. Please review, it just a little blue button down there! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I am back with another chapter! I hope you all like it. Any input you have will be greatly appreciated!**

_Percy_

I was worried about Zoë, Bianca and Mathew too. They had no idea where Annabeth was even being held. They only knew that Hera took her. That narrows it down to about forty-nine states. She probably wasn't in Hawaii, so that narrows it down to forty-eight.

"You shouldn't worry" Thalia said, stepping into the Poseidon cabin.

"Tell me you honestly didn't worry when Annabeth was taken, back when we were kids" I tell her.

"I did, but I also knew she could take care of herself. She's a big girl and so is Zoë" Thalia said. I knew what she said makes sense, but I am still scared for her. I have a feeling…of déjà vu? I shake off the odd feeling.

"Thalia, she's hardly had any training" I say desperately.

Thalia rolled her eyes and said, "She the daughter of Annabeth and Percy; if anything, she'll go overboard."

I smile at that because it was true. Zoë was just like her mom; she never does half of _anything_.

Thanks Thals" I said grinning.

She rolled her eyes and smiles.

_Zoë_

"Where are we going to sleep" Mathew interrupts us before Bianca can finish her sentence.

I shoot him a glare before answering. "I planned on us staying at a hotel. Why?"

"Do we actually have money" he asks me.

"Um" I say racking my brain.

"I have some, but not enough for a hotel" Bianca says.

"Uh-oh" I say grimacing.

"Where are we going to stay" Mathew says.

Before I can answer him, the van stops. We are on the corner of a street, but I can't read the sigh. Sometimes I think my dyslexia will be the death of me.

We all hop out of the van, but the van merges with the traffic before any of us can speak a word.

"I'm not sure, but it's about two, so we've got some time. Now let's just hope the monsters are home sick today" I say frowning and moving down the street.

"Maybe we'll get another dream" Bianca suggests. I know I'm missing a fact that might be able to help us, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Let go find somewhere where we can make a game plan" I tell the other the other two.

They nod and we begin to look for a quiet spot. While we are walking I ponder the feeling of missing something. My thoughts drift off though. I start to think about where my mom might be, but all we know about Hera is that she like a perfect family and her sacred animal is a cow.

"What about over there" Mathew asks disrupting my thoughts. He's pointing to a little picnic table on the edge of a park. Bianca shrugs and starts to walk over there and I follow her.

Once we're seated I start to tell them my thoughts. "We need to try and narrow down where my mom is being held" I tell them.

"Well, we know she's probably on the continental U.S. so that narrows it down a bit. We also know that a cow is her special animal" Bianca tells me.

Something clicks in my head. "That's it" I say standing up excitedly.

Both Mathew and Bianca give my odd looks, so I elaborate. "Hera has another sacred animal: the peacock."

"So" Mathew and Bianca say together.

"Not as many people know that fact. A lot of people think that the cow is her only animal" I tell them, my hope rising.

Bianca catches on. "So maybe your mom is hiding somewhere where there are lots of peacocks" she says.

We look at each other and shout at the same time, "PEACOCK FARM!"

"What the Hades are you talking about" Mathew asks looking at us as if we're crazy.

"Hera other sacred animal is a peacock" Bianca patiently explains. "Not many other people know this, so what better place to hide Zoë's mom than a peacock farm" Bianca tells him.

"We don't know where any peacock farms are" Mathew tells us.

"But we have to internet, thank Hermes" I tell him.

"So where is the nearest computer" Bianca asks, looking around.

"I think there's a library a few blocks away" Mathew tells us and Bianca and I both give him disbelieving looks.

"I don't read them" he says rolling his eyes.

"Whatever" I tell him.

"Will you show us the way Mathew" Bianca asks him.

"Yes I can" he says with a very smug look on his face.

He leads us out of the park and we begin to walk down the street. I have a tingling feeling on my neck, like somebody is watching me. I turn my head, but nothing stands out. Just a few hundred New Yorkers. I turn back around.

I start to hope that whatever peacock farms exist are really close by. We can't really travel across the world.

"There" Mathew says pointing to a big building. It has a revolving glass door that we immediately make our way for. I push on one of the sides with my two friends right behind me.

We walked into the library. It was like a maze of books! I sat staring at all of them in amazement.

"Earth to Zoë" Bianca said snapping her fingers in front of my face. Shaking my head I sent her a smile.

"This place is awesome" I tell her. She smiles at me and walks over to the librarian.

"Where are the computers" she asks the old lady.

The old lady silently points to the edge of the room. There are a dozen computers under a couple of windows. We all walk over there and Bianca sits on one of the chairs. Mathew sits at the next computer. I just lean over Bianca's shoulder.

_Bianca_

I quickly pull up the internet. As soon as it's up, I got to Google. I honestly think we'd be screwed if it weren't for Google.

My hands fly across the keyboard as I type in our search. It has a bazillion results, but only the first three look official and not stupid.

"Click on the first one" Zoë tells me. I click on it and it brings up the homepage for a zoo.

"Next" I say clicking out of it, and then on the second option.

"Juno's Peacock Farm" I read aloud. I don't think about the fact that I shouldn't be able to read it at all.

I continue to read it. "We offer very unique services and one-of-a-kind deals. We have a variety of locations" I stop there.

"This has got to be it" I say slightly swiveling in my chair to face Zoë.

She looks pale, but her eyes are hard. She nods at me and I turn back to the computer. I click on the button that says locations.

It gives me six. One is in Africa, one in Greece, another in Alaska, another in Russia, one's in Brazil, and the last ones in San Diego, California!

"Yes" Zoë says and gives me a high five. I turn back to the computer to see if I can find a better location. I should have noticed that Mathew wasn't paying us any attention.

"_Di immortals" _I heard Zoë mutter. Part of my brain wonders how she knows those words. The other part of my brain (which was most of it) turns to look at Zoë.

She is looking out one of the bigger windows. And coming straight at us are three old ladies…with wings and a taste for death.

**And that's the end of the chapter! Sorry to cut it short, but we don't want overly long chapters, do we? Well, you might, but I need to space my words out. I hope you liked this chapter and I would love it if you reviewed. Like I said before, any input you have would be greatly appreciated. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer because I have nothing to say: I (sadly) do not own PJO**

_Mathew_

I stare at the ladies, knowing what they really are; Kindly Ones. All three of them are coming at us. I stand there in shock.

When I take my sword out of its hiding place, I see that Zoë already has her dagger out. I also notice that Bianca's sword blade is black, the same as her hilt.

"You guys ready" Zoë asks us, facing the Kindly Ones.

"Yeah, but you do know those things are Kindly Ones, right" I ask her.

She rolls her eyes and nods, but I can tell she's terrified.

We face the monsters and wait for them to attack.

_Annabeth_

I was groggy and tired. I didn't know where I was and I was hungry. The last thing I remember is falling asleep in Seaweed Brain's arms.

As close as I could tell, I was in a cave, but I don't know where. I looked around my cave, hoping to find a clue as to _where_ I was. But all I got was a dark, barely illuminated cave.

_Mathew_

They swooped down at us and the middle one unfurled a whip. When she flicked it, flames danced up and down the whip.

The middle one charged at Zoë and the one to her left took Bianca while the one to her right came at me. I got into a fighting stance with my sword out in front of me.

She flew up, and then dropped down on me. Her claws raked at my face, but I blocked them with my sword. I could hear the noises of the other two battles going on beside me, but I couldn't concentrate on them.

I swing my sword in a huge arc and bring it down on her head. Sadly, she flies upward and out of my reach. She flutters up there for a minute, watching me.

The next thing I know she is swooping down on me and it's all I can do to stay in one piece. When she swipes at me with her claws I jump to the side. Instead of flying up, she just keeps going straight. When she passes me I stick my sword out and with a wail, the old lady explodes into dust.

I take a deep breath and look at Zoë and Bianca. Bianca has the Kindly One in a corner. She looks like she's talking to it, which makes no sense. Zoë is staring at Alecto. She has a cut right below her eye from the whip and another one her hand.

The Kindly One moves forward and Zoë smiles triumphantly. She ducks the whip and catches it on her knife. With a flick of her wrist, the whip is yanked from the Fury.

Even thought Zoë doesn't say anything, I can tell she's pleased with her plan. While the Fury is surprised, Zoë buries her knife in its side. The monster explodes, covering her in dust.

I turn to face Bianca and see that her monster is nowhere in sight. Bianca turns and gives Zoë a high five.

_Zoë_

"Wahoo" Mathew yells.

"Mathew" I say, but laugh any way. Soon we're all laughing so hard we're crying. Eventually we stop and I say, "I think we should IM Chiron and give him an update."

"I agree" Bianca says, looking at me.

_0~0~0~0~0_

We're in an ally with a spray bottle. Mathew starts spraying, and I throw a drachma in. I say the words and an image of Chiron appears. He's talking to Nico, Aunt Thalia, and Dad.

"Dad" Bianca and I shout at the same time. They both turn and their faces split with huge smiles. Then they frowned.

"Zoë, what happened" my dad asks me, squinting his eyes. At first I don't understand, and then I realize we probably have signs of battle.

"We, um, were attacked by the Fur -Kindly Ones" I tell him.

"How many attacked you" Chiron asks us.

"All three of them" Mathew tells him.

My dad's eyes widen and so do Chiron's.

"Oh, and they said something about a different master" Bianca tells her father.

"You spoke to one of them" Nico asks his daughter.

"Yeah, the weird thing is, she didn't attack me" Bianca tells her dad.

"That probably has to do with the fact that I'm a son of Hades and you're a granddaughter of Hades and the Kindly Ones are servants of Hades" he tells Bianca.

"Oh, and Dad, we know where Mom is" I say excitedly.

"Where is she" he and Aunt Thalia ask me at the same time.

I looked at my two friends and together we all said, "San Diego."

"Why there" Nico asks no one in particular.

"There's a peacock farm there" I tell him like it should be obvious. Both he and my dad have confused looks on their faces.

I roll my eyes, but can't help smiling. "Hera is the goddess of cows _and _peacocks."

"I knew that" my dad tells me. Bianca and I share a look. _Men. _

"The only problem is we need a way over there and Bianca and I can't fly; and if you ask why not dad, then let's see you hop on a plane" I tell him before he can ask me anything.

"I was actually going to ask Bianca if she can shadow travel" he said with an amused smile.

"We talked about it, but she's never actually tried" Nico explains for his daughter.

"I know the concept; I could probably do it, but I would be exhausted afterward" Bianca says to all of us thoughtfully.

"I don't know" Nico says reluctantly.

"Dad, I can do it. Besides, it's our only option; Zoë and I can't fly and Matt and I can't take a boat which would be stupid in the first place" she tells her dad.

He sighs in defeat and gives her nod. He starts talking to Chiron and they wander off. My dad and Aunt Thalia are the only two left in the IM and Bianca tells Mathew, "Come on Matt, let's give Zoë some privacy." He hands me the bottle and leaves, but he looks annoyed at the nickname.

"Zoë, are you sure you're alright" my aunt asks me with a concerned expression on her face.

"I'm positive; besides, we know where Mom's being held now" I say, trying to be positive when I really feel exhausted.

"Just be careful okay" my dad asks me.

I nod. "Love y'all" I say smiling. I swipe my hand through the mist after they say their goodbyes.

I find Bianca and Matt- as Bianca has taken to calling him- standing a little ways away, waiting for me.

"You ready Bianca" I ask her, giving her a big smile.

"Totally" she tells me with a wicked grin on her face. Mathew and I each grab her and she explains what we're going to do.

"We're going to WHAT" Matt and I ask her in unison.

"You have to run at that wall" she says pointing at a wall shrouded in shadows.

"And what happens when we hit the wall" I ask her with an eyebrow raised.

"You won't, I promise" she says smiling reassuringly. I sigh and take her hand.

I don't recommend shadow traveling if you're scared of:

The dark

Cold shivers up your spine

Strange noises

Going so fast you feel like your face is peeling off

At first I couldn't really feel anything except Bianca's hand. Then we all tumbled over one another in the ally of a busy city.

"Everybody okay" I ask, standing up. Bianca and Mathew both nod. We dusted ourselves off and stood up. We walked to the end of the ally and peered out onto the streets.

I looked around, but didn't get a chance to say anything because Bianca said, "This is L.A.!"

I gave her a weird look that meant, _Go on_. She hastened to explain. "I live in Los Angeles, and this isn't too far from where I live" she explains excitedly.

"I thought we were going to San Diego" Mathew asks in confusion.

"We were" I say turning to Bianca looking for an explanation. She didn't look good though. She almost looked like she's sick. Not to mention she looks like she was about to collapse from exhaustion.

I walk over to her and drape her arm over my shoulder. "Explanations are for later, right now we need to find a place where you can rest and we can eat, right Mathew?"

"Right" he says, looking at our surroundings.

We walked out of the ally and out onto the streets. Apparently the people of Los Angeles had seen way stranger things because nobody batted an eye as we walked down the sidewalk. I was looking around us to see if there were any motels our anything.

We kept walking down the streets until the crowd thinned out considerably. I saw a sign that read _Lotus Hotel and Casino._

"Hey, what about over there" I ask Mathew.

"Sure" he tells me.

We keep walking and I have to admit that I'm getting more tired by the minute. It's getting harder and harder to make my feet move, but I'm greatly encouraged by thoughts hot showers, warm food, and a soft bed.

When we got to the entrance of the hotel, something felt off. I checked my surroundings to make sure we weren't being followed by any monsters. All I saw were a couple of people. And a girl.

She was lying on the ground and I think there was Mist surrounding her because I just saw this guy walk straight through her without a second glance. The thing that really caught my eye was the gash that was running from her elbow to half-way down her arm.

**DUN, DUN, DUN! It's not really a cliff hanger, but I have some shocking new in store for the next couple of chapters. I'm **_**so**_** sorry for the wait. The main reason is because I injured my wrist and couldn't type for about 5-7 (roughly) days. I apologize for the wait. **

**I REALLY NEED YOU GUYS TO REVIEW FOR THIS STORY, PLEASE.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't have much to say except that I'm sorry for the long wait and that I don't own PJO.**

**Also, special thanks go to my ****Beta, ****I'mDifferent-GetOverIt. Go Different!**

_Zoë_

"I'm not the only one who sees here, am I," Mathew asks me.

"See who," Bianca asks, waking up.

I pointed to the girl lying in the middle of the street with a cut running from her elbow to right above her hand.

"Oh," she said in a small voice.

"I wonder what happened to her," I asked no one in particular.

"She's not dead," Bianca said at the same time the girl groaned.

"While you two decide if she's dead or not, I am going to give her some nectar," I told my two friends. I walked over to the girl and took some nectar out of my bag. I used some of it to clean her wound, which had stopped bleeding. The cut wasn't too bad, but the girl didn't look so good. She had long blonde hair, but it looked limp and dirty. Her face was smudged with dirt and her clothes were torn. Of course, we probably didn't look much better.

I drizzled some nectar in her mouth and her eyes fluttered open. They were at the same color ray as my mom's and appeared to have flecks of what I believed to be green. Then she blinked and the mysterious flecks disappeared.

She fumbled for the knife at her hand, but I grabbed her wrist. Her eyes widened as she took in my two companions, Mathew and Bianca. "We're not going to hurt you" I told her softly. "Right guys" I asked, turning to my friends for confirmation.

"Yeah,' Mathew said, while Bianca, who still looked pretty tired, just nodded. The girl moved her hand away the knife, but her body was still tensed, which made me frown.

"What happened to you" I asked bluntly.

"I was attacked…I think" she said frowning, but not at us.

"You think," Mathew asked her.

"My memory is a little fuzzy," she explained and seemed even more confused after she said that.

"Why don't you come with us and we'll find something for all of us to eat" I asked the girl, standing up and offering her a hand. She grabbed, even though seemed wary, and hauled herself up.

Mathew shot me a look that said, _What the Hades are you thinking? _I glared at him and something in my face must have told him I was going to tell him later. The honest truth was, I didn't know. Maybe I just had an inkling of what was to come.

_O~O~O~O~O_

Eventually we found a semi-nice motel, with only a _slightly_ gross wending machine. When I went to pay for our room-one night only- the lady gave me a strange look. I think the only things that kept her from calling the cops were the amount of money I gave her and the fact that it was all cash.

After I had gotten our room key, we all went in search of our room. The motel was a maze, but we found it eventually. Only when we entered the room did we let our guards down, and that was only slightly. We all dumped our bags on the floor and claimed beds. I was so lost in thought that it took me a minute to realize that Mathew and Bianca had already claimed a bed.

Trying to avoid talking to talk to anyone, I went in the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in shock. My hair had fallen out of its ponytail and was stuck to my neck and forehead. It was curly like my mom's, but dark like my dad's. My face was really dirty and I had a thin line on my cheek where Alecto's whip had caught me. My clothes were a little torn, but other than that, I looked fine. I tried to brush my hair and gave up with a promise to myself that I would clean up in the morning.

When I walked back into the room, everybody was asleep, including the mysterious girl whose name I did not know. I quietly climbed into bed, next to the girl, and felt a moment of déjà vu. I shook it off and quickly fell asleep.

_O~O~O~O~O_

My dreams were strange and vivid. I was in a hallway and at the end there was a door. I looked to my left and saw a mirror, but instead of my reflection I saw the strange girl. I walked down the hallway, as did the other girl. When I reached the door, I put my hand on the knob and twisted it. The only thing I could see was blackness and against my better judgment, I stepped through the hole (and into what could possibility be an abyss, but probably wasn't).

The scene I saw before me shocked me to the core. It was my third birthday party…except there was another little girl there. She was too young to be one of my friends, and I got the feeling she wasn't a sibling of a friend either.

Her hair was blonde and fell in ringlets, I couldn't see her eyes, but I did notice something that caught my attention; my parents. They were both standing off to the side while the other parents were gathered around my friends and me. My parents looked really worried and scared. That was something that truly shocked me.

Usually my parents, especially my mom, were strong. They kept looking at the sky in fear. I looked out the window and saw the sun shining through, out of the corner of my eyes I saw the other girl do the same. I didn't understand what they were so worried about.

I didn't have to wonder for long. The scene before my eyes froze, but my parents didn't. It took me a moment longer, but I realized that neither I nor the little girl had either. My mother had gone pale, but my father's hand was clenched in his pocket.

The light in front of them shimmered and a woman materialized before them. She looked elegant and regal, like a queen. "What do you want" my mother asked the woman with venom in her voice.

"Is that how you would speak to the queen of the gods" she asked. _Hera? _I thought incredulously.

When my parents didn't answer her she sighed. "Very well, down to business I suppose. I want the girl" she said, her eyes narrowed.

"Don't touch Zoë" my mother said her voice filled with barely controlled rage. _Why would Hera want _me_?_

"Not Zoë, your _other _daughter" she said with a sneer. At my parents look of disbelief she began to talk again, while I listened in bewilderment. _I do have a sister; at least I don't _think_ I do._

"You didn't really think you could keep her from me, did you? You were cutting it close with the first girl, and then you had another, of course you tried to keep her hidden, but you obviously didn't manage to do that very well" she smiled, but not in a kind way, more like the _I win and there's nothing you can do about it _way.

"Don't touch her," my father said. His voice was that scary-calm, right before he explodes.

"You can't stop me" Hera said.

The little girl I had noticed earlier was facing me. With a shock I saw her eyes, familiar eyes. And with that, she disappeared, along with the queen of the gods.

I bolted up in shock, and realized it had been a dream. I turn to my side and stared into a pair of gray eyes, the same eyes from my dream.

"Zia" I whispered.

**What do think? I put a lot of thought into this chapter and really hope you like it. About the name, I'm not trying to steal from TKC, so please don't think I am. I just thought it would be a good name. Please review! **

_**I would love it if you would review!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**I know some of you are probably confused, but all will be explained. **

**Also, Happy Birthday to Thalia! Her birthday was on the 22****nd****! This was supposed to be posted yesterday, but there were some complications. **

_Zoë_

I stared in shock at Zia. I have a little sister, _I have a little sister! _

"How…" Zia said, looking at me.

"I have no clue, but I con totally see why people think Hera's a jerk," I said. She nodded in agreement.

"Maybe Mom or Dad would know," I said hopefully.

"I don't think our parents know I exist, but I bet if they saw me they would remember," she said shaking her head.

"Yeah, I think it's just the Mist that's kept them from remembering you," I tell her.

"What are you going to tell your friends?" Zia asked me.

"I'm going to-," I stop myself short. _And find one who was forsaken, you will bear a burden._ Maybe this meant that I would have to keep Zia being my sister a secret from my friends until the prophecy was fulfilled.

"Something that Rachel said…" I mumbled to myself.

"What?" Zia asked, looking at me.

"I…I don't think I am supposed to tell them," I told her slowly, not really believing what I myself was saying.

"What do you mean?" she asks me, obviously confused.

I close my eyes for and moment and try to think. It was almost like a voice is telling me that it would be a bad idea to tell my parents. I took a deep breath and open my eyes. "We won't tell them, but if they guess then there is nothing we can do," I told her, and smiled slyly; the perks of being a granddaughter of Athena. I might not be able to tell my friends, but there is nothing to stop them from guessing, sadly, I don't think I can give hints though.

Zia shrugged and lay back down, but my mind was still running a hundred miles an hour. I wasn't exactly happy about not being to tell my friends I had found my long-lost _sister_. We didn't really look that much alike either. She looked like a child of Athena, except for the sea green flecks in her eyes, but you couldn't always see them. I had my dad's hair and my mom's eyes.

I fell back down on the bed, and hoped to get some more sleep since it was still the middle of the night.

_Percy_

I was really worried about Zoë and her friends. I knew she was strong like her mother, not to mention stubborn like her mother too, but that didn't stop me from being worried. When they Iris Messaged us earlier they look like they had just been in battle. They were all a little cut up, and they all had they glint of battle in their eyes.

I couldn't sleep and decided to walk down to the beach because the water always calmed me. I felt déjà vu from all those years sneaking down to the beach (some with Annabeth, some without), especially when Annabeth, Tyson and I all went to the Sea of Monsters.

I sat on the beach and looked out at the ocean. I thought about the past, especially the Battle of Manhattan. I don't think I will ever forget those images, those battles. I remember when we were in the throne room, and Annabeth was telling me to hand Luke her dagger. I thought she was crazy, I thought I was crazy for giving the life to Luke. Annabeth knew though, she knew. And that gave me hope that she would be okay, maybe she'll even escape before Zoë and her friends get there.

_Annabeth_

I was half-asleep, but it was more like a trance. I could hear the squawks of a bird and the murmuring of two voices, but that was it. I strained to hear the voices, but I couldn't. I didn't know what was wrong with me; usually I'm stronger than this.

With a sigh, I close my eyes and sleep.

_O~O~O~O~O_

I was dreaming of Zoë's third birthday party. There were a lot of kids here, but there was another little girl who was too younger to be one of her friends. Without knowing how, I knew she wasn't a little brother or sister.

She was sitting and playing, and then the whole scene froze. I could Percy and myself.

We were pleading with a woman. Percy looked mad as he quickly looked at the little girl. She and Zoë were the only children not frozen. Zoë was darting her gaze between us and the little girl. Her grey eyes were sparkling with intelligence…and fear. She looked scared, but I couldn't figure out why.

Before I could think more of it, the woman and girl disappeared. Like a god o goddess would do. That's when I realized that the _woman_ was probably a goddess. I didn't know who, but I certainly intended to find out.

_Mathew_

"Mathew, wake up," a voice said, and I could feel a hand shaking my shoulder.

"Five more minutes," I groaned. With one swift movement, the sheets beneath me were yanked out from under me, and I fell on the floor.

I looked up and saw Bianca laughing and I could see Zoë and that other girl trying to stifle their laughter, but they were failing miserably.

"Shut up," I mumbled my face red. They were still laughing, but eventually started to quiet down.

I pointed a finger at the odd girl we had found yesterday. "Who are you?" I asked her.

I saw her exchange a glance with Zoë which really confused me, but then she said, "My name's Zia."

"Who's your godly parent?" I asked her.

The girl opened her mouth, but Zoë interrupted her. "I think it's Athena, but we won't know for sure until she's claimed."

I narrowed my eyes. "Zoe can I talk to you and Bianca" I asked, motioning to the door. I opened it and stepped out, Bianca and Zoë on my heels.

"What are you doing, Zoë? We don't know her," I tell Zoë. I can't believe Zoë! She's perfectly fine with a stranger sleeping in the same room as us.

"Matt, she was in trouble, I'm not just going to leave her there," she said. Her eyes her watery and I stare at her for a moment in disbelief. Why would she be crying, she doesn't know Zia?

"Is it because she's your mom's half-sister, Zo?" Bianca asks her.

Even though she's doing her absolute best not to cry, she manages to nod. "And besides, I'm not the kind of person to leave a helpless girl _lying_ on the sidewalk," she says and glares at me when she says the last part.

Zoë's eyes harden and she narrows her eyes. I can tell she's about to say something, but then she changes her mind. She smiles gratefully at Bianca and storms inside.

"You don't have to be so mean," Bianca says, turning to me after Zoë goes inside.

I look at her incredulously. "So you're telling me you agree with her?" Bianca just stares at me.

"I'm not saying whether or not I agree or disagree, I'm just saying I can understand her motives." Bianca stares at me before following Zoë inside. After a moment's hesitation, I follow her inside.

"…find Mom soon, don't worry Zoë," that girl, Zia, is telling Zoë.

"I know-" she stops when she sees us. Zia just gives us a small smile.

_Zoë_

Zia stares at me as I storm into the room. "I can't even tell them you're my sister" I say exasperated.

"Don't worry, once we find your mom, she'll recognize me and we can tell them" Zia tells me.

I pat the seat next to me on the bed and she walks over and sits. "She's your mom, too" I tell her softly. "Besides, there's a good chance we won't find her," I say sadly. Zia gives me a hesitant hug and I hug her back.

"You're my big sister, and we'll find Mom soon, don't worry Zoë," she says and I smile.

"I know-" I say, trying to tell her she's got a point, but I stop when I see Bianca and Mathew. Zia gives them a tiny smile and I nod at Mathew and smile at Bianca.

"Are we going to leave any time soon?" Mathew asks, a bit harsh if you ask me.

**I hope nobody got confused with all of the points of view. Again, I say Happy Birthday to Thalia! She says she wants you to review this story! She wanted to zap people who didn't review, but I convinced her not to. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you guys for all of the amazing reviews! This is for PplusAforever, for motivating me to write this as an early Christmas present. Let me know how everybody likes the story please, as an early Christmas present for me. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned PJO and by saying I wish I own it, that obviously means I don't own it, so I don't own PJO!**

_Zoë_

We all packed our bags and headed out the door. I could tell that Mathew was still suspicious of Zia, but Bianca seemed okay with it. I don't think she understood it, but I think she was okay with it.

Not looking at me, Mathew asks, "How are we getting to San Diego?"

"Train," Bianca and I say in unison. We share a smile with one another.

"There's a train station about ten minutes from here and the next train leaves at noon," I tell him. "And it's around eleven right now," I add.

They look at my with a _How did you know that look_ on their faces. I grin and shrug in response. I'm going to let them believe that it was some magical powers of a grandchild of Athena, and no the lady at the front desk, who told me that.

_O~O~O~O~O_

When we got to the train station, we had thirty minutes to kill. The four of us claimed a bench text to the stop where our train would pull up. I think we were all happy that we weren't being chased at the moment, except for Zia, but I think that's because she's not used to being in the mortal world.

I kept help but wonder why she's been all of these years. I'm not sure how strong her scent would be, but it has to pretty strong. She didn't look too banged up when we found her, so that means she had to of been staying somewhere.

"I'm hungry," I said to nobody in particular.

"Same here," Bianca said.

"Then we'll just eat when we get off the train," Mathew said. I don't think was mad any more, but I knew he wasn't happy. Bianca and I both told that was fine while Zia just nodded silently.

"Just think; we have your mom by tomorrow," Bianca said excitedly to me.

I nodded and said, "I know, it's just that part of this doesn't make sense to me."

"What part?" Mathew asks me.

"Why would Hera take my mom? She could have taken me. It just doesn't make sense. It makes me think that we're missing something; something big," I tell them. I was about to say _She could have taken me or Zia_, but I cut myself off before I could.

"Train's here" Zia shouted. We all grabbed our backpacks, except for Zia because she didn't have one, and boarded the train.

Once we were on we found seats near the back, where there was an exit. I thought it would be better to hurt ourselves jumping out of a moving train, than getting killed by monsters because we couldn't get off fast enough.

We had gotten our own little cart, so it was just the four of us. As soon as we had gotten in the cart, Matt passed out. That is to say, he fell asleep. Bianca wasn't far behind him either.

They were on the same bench, but were as far away from each other as they could get. Mathew had his head against the door and Bianca had hers against the window. I was sitting across from Bianca and Zia was sitting by my side. All of our stuff was on the floor because it would be faster to just grab it if we had to make a quick getaway.

"Do you think they'll like me?" Zia whispered so softly I almost didn't hear her.

"Of course they will! They will love you," I say trying to comfort her.

"What if they don't remember me?" she asks me.

I knew it was a small possibility that they wouldn't remember her, so I said, "Then we'll find a way to get them to remember." She gave me a tiny smile and leaned into my, using my body like a pillow. I hesitantly put my arm around her and she smiled faintly. She fell asleep almost instantly after that.

I sat by myself for the rest of the ride, contemplating things. Analyzing different angles, and trying to figure out what I was missing. Maybe there was some secret motive Hera was playing at? It seriously bugged me that I didn't know. I knew that I would get it if I looked at it the right angle, but I just couldn't figure out what that angle was.

I stared out the window and watched the scenery. We passed some very dry areas and quite a few cities. Around an hour later, I noticed how close to San Diego we were. My guess was that we would be there in about twenty minutes, so I started to wake everybody up. I gently shook Zia awake and called Bianca's name until she responded.

I kicked Mathew, but he just groaned. Bianca and I just shared a look and I said, "Do you have water bottle?"

"No," she said, and shook her head.

"I do," Zia told me. She reached behind her and gave me a half-filled water bottle. I'm guessing that she got it from a vending machine back at the train station. I took the water bottle and unscrewed the lead.

I stood up and walked over to Matt. With one, swift movement, I dumped the water bottle on his head.

"AH!" he said, flailing his arms. His eyes flew open and he shouted, "I'm awake, I'm awake!"

Up until then, Bianca, Zia, and I had managed to keep our laughter in, but we couldn't hold it in any longer. The three of us burst out laughing; unfortunately, I still had the now emptied bottle in my hand so Mathew could tell it was me who had soaked me.

He narrowed his eyes and reached his hand out. I didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late. It took me a second, a second to long, to notice that he had his own water bottle in hand. Before I could blink, he had dumped it over my head, splashing Zia and Bianca a little.

"Hey," they both yelled.

I looked down at myself and frowned. I was soaking wet from head to toe and then…I wasn't. My two friends and my sister stared at me in shock. "The perks of being related to Poseidon" I said, grinning wickedly at Mathew. I planned on getting him back, but now wasn't time.

We had arrived in San Diego, California.

**I know that might've been a bit boring, but I needed to put it in there. Zoë and Zia bonded and both Mathew and Zoë got soaking wet. Hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter and reviews because I would love it if that happened! I don't know when I will update this story again. It might tomorrow if I get enough reviews, or it could be a couple of days after Christmas, I just don't know.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I am back with a new chapter! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and show your pleasure by reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

_Annabeth_

I was starting to get hungry. I wasn't sure how long I had been here, but my best guess was two or three days. Most of what I was being fed was ambrosia and nectar. As good as that was, I needed real food.

I also wanted to know where I was. The cave I was in took a sharp turn, so you couldn't see the entrance from I was being held. My captor had put some kind of barrier up so I couldn't go past where I was.

I don't know what they were putting in the nectar and ambrosia, but I usually slept most of the day. At the moment I was wide awake, and I couldn't stop thinking about Zoë. Was she okay? Was she on a quest? Did she like camp? Does she have any friends?

And then Percy; was he okay? Was he injured? Was he trying to get himself killed by making a god angry? Was he looking after Zoë? Was he coming to rescue me?

These thoughts swirled around in my head, threatening to overrun my brain. Zoë and Seaweed Brain were all I could think about. I was scared one, or both, of them would get hurt trying to come here. Did they even know where I was?

I could faintly hear animals, but the noise tot faint to tell what kind of animal. Then the question that plagued me the most: Who was my capturer?

_Bianca_

As soon as the train came to a complete stop, we were off. Mathew, Zoë, and I all had our bags slung over our shoulders and were trying to make it of the train station as fast as possible.

Once we got out of the station, we started to talk about what to do next. It was about four o'clock, and we were all a little hungry. After debating about (mainly Mathew and Zoë arguing while Zia and I watched and commented from time to time) we all decided on a classic diner a couple of blocks away.

"I was thinking that we would go get my mom tonight," Zoë told us.

"Why at night?" I asked her confused.

"It'll be dark and harder to see us," she informed me.

"There's also the fact that we need to see," Mathew pointed out, always ready to disagree with Zoë. You could tell they didn't hate each other, but I think they sometimes argued just for the fun of it.

"There is an invention called the flashlight, Matt," she told him.

"Yeah-" Mathew started, but was interrupted by Zia.

"Guys, we're here," she said as we stood in front of the diner. It was pretty busy, so we wouldn't be too noticeable. Plus, it was an all an ages kind of thing, so we wouldn't be out of place.

We walked in the old diner and found a seat. It was, of course, near a window and an exit door. Zoë insisted. The waitress came to take our orders, but most of us were still deciding. Mathew finally decided on a burger, fries and a milkshake. Zia said she wanted chicken tenders and some Sprite.

"I'll take a hotdog with a Coke, please," I told her.

"I'll take a burger with fries and a vanilla milkshake," Zoë told the waitress.

When the waitress left, I said, "So what's the plan?"

"After we eat, we need to go to the store to get some flashlights," she told us.

"No, we don't," Mathew said, pulling three flashlights out of his bag.

"Nice, Matt," Zoë said grinning. "Well, this makes our job a lot easier. Somebody will have to share though," she added.

She thought about it for a moment, her gaze darting between Zia and me. Then her gaze slid to Mathew and she sighed.

"Here's what we'll do," she began to say, but was interrupted by the waitress, who had our food. I saw Zoë frown at being interrupted, but the aroma of the food was too much.

As soon as the waitress had set our food down on the table, we began to eat. Mathew was digging into his fries while Zoë was devouring her burger. I was sipping my Coke and inhaling my hotdog down. Zia was just nibbling on her hotdog.

After a couple of minutes, we all slowed down so we wouldn't choke. I was almost done with my hotdog and Zoë only had her fries and shake left. Mathew's shake was gone, as were his fries.

We continued to eat, but much slower this time. After about fifteen more minutes, we had paid the bill and we leaving, when Zoë told us to wait up. She went back to the counter and ordered something, but I couldn't tell what.

When she came back she was carrying a large vanilla milkshake in a to-go cup.

"That's what you went back for?" Mathew said scowling. Zoë nodded.

"Who knows when we'll get a decent meal again? Besides, this place has amazing milkshakes," she said in her defense. Mathew nodded in agreement because he had also gotten a milkshake with his lunch.

Zia and I, however, just stared at them oddly. We were looking for some place where we could rest. Zoë was sipping her shale and looking around. Mathew and I were just trying to think of general places.

"What about an arcade?" Zia said and we all turned to her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her confused.

She pointed to one of those game-playing places across the street. "It's perfect. Nobody will think it's weird that we're hanging out there, plus they have food if we get hungry," she pointed out.

I was all for it and so were the other two. We walked to the arcade. Zoë and Mathew were discussing something about water vs. sky powers, but I wasn't really paying attention.

Since I felt a little uncomfortable with Zia, she and I just walked in silence. When we neared the arcade, we all noticed how packed it truly was. We had to shove our way inside, but it wasn't that bad inside. At least we had some walking room.

There were kids running around and parents sitting at the booths. In one corner, a little girl was crying because she had lost her bear. A couple of boys were playing one of those shooting games in another corner and they would cheer every time one of them shot an animal.

Zoë pointed her finger to a booth in a corner of them room and said something, but I couldn't hear her over the noise. So, with difficulty, we all pushed our way over the little both.

"What were you trying to say?" I asked Zoë.

"I was saying that it should be quieter over here," she told me. We all slipped in a booth. Mathew and Zoë were on one, and Zia and I were on the other.

"So, what's the game plan?" Mathew asked, looking at Zoë expectantly.

She grinned slyly, and there was a mischievous glint in her eyes. Frankly, it was a little unnerving, but that was just me.

Zoë then began to lie out or plan of epical proportions. She forgot one tiny detail, of course.

But you'll just have to wait and see what it is, won't you?

**I know it is very cliff hanger-y, but I felt that was the right moment to stop. I do plan on updating again this week, but I am not sure when. I also plan to update one of my other stories, so it may be later in the week before this one is updated. **

**I would really love it if I got some reviews! And if you have questions, ask and I will answer!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am back with what I believe to be chapter nineteen! I am happy and said to say that this story doesn't have very many chapters left. Don't worry, I plan on writing a sequel though, I just thought that some of you would want to know. Read on (and review, please)!**

**Also, thanks to my amzing and wonderful (and many more awesome adjectives) Beta: I'mDifferent-GetOverIt!**

_Zoë_

We were all waiting in the forest that borders the peacock farm. What kind of person owns a peacock farm? I know it's a random though, but seriously! Anyway, we were all propped up against a tree, waiting for a little past dark.

Part of our plan was to attack when it was dark, and as cliché as that may be, it was our best choice. When it was finally dark enough, I handed everybody, except Zia, a flashlight.

"You know the plan; Bianca and Zia, you're together. You're going to scout around the cave and then tell us if it's safe or not. Then you're going to stand guard while Matt and I get my mom," they rolled their eyes, but nodded. We had gone over the plans dozens of times, no exaggeration. They hated it, but I needed to make sure that nothing would be forgotten.

Bianca walked forward, flashlight in hand, with Zia right on her heel. Soon, they were swallowed by shadows and we couldn't see them. I turned to Mathew and gave him a shaky smile. As much as I wanted to get my mom back, I was equally afraid of wait would be waiting for us.

"You ready?" Mathew asked me.

I nodded. "Even if I weren't, we're here, and my mom's in there," I say pointing in the direction of the cave that my mother was being held in. We couldn't see it, but we knew where it was.

Soon, we heard a piercing whistle in the air; our signal. "You ready, Zoë?" Mathew asked me.

With a wicked grin I said, "The real question is: Are you?" He smiled as we started forward. I was a little shay, but my resolved harden when I thought of Zia. She needed to know her mom, our mom. Before I forgot, I slipped my, or my mother's, invisibility hat onto my head. I left my flashlight in hand and just followed Matt's instead.

The plan we to have Mathew and I spit up, and then meet up at the cave entrance, that way we could double check what Bianca and Zia had already told us. I quietly followed him through the forest, going over the plan. I was scared that I had over looked something, or that there was this huge missing factor. In truth, I was scared we would mess up.

As we exited the forest, I went one way and Mathew went the other. I soon as I had made sure that I wasn't being followed, I switched my flashlight on. I cautiously made my way to the cave entrance. From here, the cave didn't look like anything special- just your typical creep cave. A cave that maybe had spiders…

At that thought, I shudder; I hated spiders almost as much as my mom did. When I was within a couple dozen feet, I heard a twig snap. I had to resist the urge to run and hide because I was invisible. I turned around slowly, but nobody was there. At first, I thought that maybe they were hiding, or invisible just like I was, but then I realized that it was truly nothing

As a second precaution thought, I turned my flashlight off. I tried to peer into the darkness, but I couldn't see anything. With an uneasy feeling, I continued my trek to the cave.

With a feeling of triumph, I smiled because the cave was right in front of me. Finally, I could get my mom, and we could get out of here! As I was about to walk into it, something stopped me. It was a buzz, but it didn't sound like an insect. In fact, it sounded like...

Electricity!

I groaned, momentarily forgetting that someone could be right behind me. We had come all this way, just to realize that the stupid cave was electrified! The oddest thing, though, was that the electricity was an almost invisible wall. Now how was I supposed to save my mom?

Right into the invisible, electrified wall.

_O~O~O~O~O_

My head felt like I had hit it on a concrete wall, but other than that I was perfectly fine. I heard a groan beside me, as a small shadow moved. With a start, I realized it wasn't a shadow, it was Mathew. Then I realized something else, I was _in _the cave, not_ outside_ of it.

"What did you do?" I asked Mathew, because, really, whose fault could it be besides his?

"Why do you assume it's my fault?" he asked my indignantly. With a snap of his fingers we had light. It wasn't super bright because it was just a little spark on the tip of his finger, but at least we could see each other. I had a feeling he did that just to make me even angrier.

I almost snorted with laughter because every single one of his hairs was standing on her, so his head looked like a blonde-ish cotton ball. It made me feel a little better at our predicament. Then he laughed, and I realized my hair probably looked the same. I remember that my hair was in a ponytail, so probably didn't look as bad.

Then I got mad. He had gotten us both caught! Now we would never going to find my mom! I wonder if he planned this, but then I shake the notion out of my head. I don't think he's clever enough for that, and besides, betrayal is not his style, but that thought still lurked in the back of my head.

"I thought you were a monster or something," he said, half-apologetically, again, I thought that he did it on purpose.

When he said that, I got really mad. "How could you think I was a monster? And even if I was, you still would've gotten captured! Now we're both stuck in here until I can think of a way out of here because the gods know you won't be any help! You are such a stupid Air Head," I told him. I was beyond mad, I was infuriated, but I was also a little sad. We still didn't know where my mom was.

But had ruined everything, and it was his fault that we got captured!

"I'm not an Air Head! And how is this my fault? You should've taken your hat off!" he shouted back at me. With a start, I realized I didn't have the hat, but then I just realized I was sitting on it. Then I noticed that he sounded pretty furious himself, but I didn't care at the moment.

"You're such an idiot! If I were a monster, you would have been dead already!" I told him angrily. That's probably the lamest excuse I've ever heard.

His face flushed in anger, and probably embarrassment, but I really didn't care. We wouldn't be stuck in the stupid cave if it weren't for him, not to mention that _I_ had to think a plan to get us out of here. He was going to be of no help, but it's not like I wanted his help anyway. He would only screw the plan up if I even let him help.

Mathew just glared at me in anger; he probably just couldn't think of a good comeback or anything. Or maybe he was going to give me time to think of a plan so we could get out of here because I certainly didn't want to stay here longer than necessary. That might make me _think_ of forgiving him. Don't worry though, I was still pretty mad.

I was going to ask Mathew what he saw on his way to the cave, but was interrupted by an all-too-familiar voice.

"Zoë?" it asked me, wavering slightly.

"Mom?" I asked, my voice quavering because it definitely sounded like my mom. The real question was: Was it actually my mom?

**Cliff Hanger! I hope you all liked this chapter and show your enjoyment by reviewing! Again, I want to remind you that this story only has a couple more chapters. Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**So how did you all like the last chapter? I hope you liked it! I would like to say thanks to PplusAforever, for being so persistent in her reviewing! And because I haven't said it enough, I'm also thanking my Beta, I'mDifferent-GetOverIt. Thanks Different!**

_Zoë_

I stared into the eyes of my mother, but I couldn't help questioning if she was really my mother.

"Zoë, are you okay," Matt asked me. He was standing to my left, and we had both turned when my name was called. At the moment, I wasn't sure if I was okay or not. One thing I did know was that if this _wasn't_ my mom, I didn't know what I would do.

I quickly turned to give him a smile, enough to let him know that I wasn't about to break down. I turned back to the woman I sincerely hoped was my mom.

"What if she's an imposter, Matt?" I asked him softly, but she stills hear him.

"How about a test?" she suggested, and that made me think of my mom because she was always up for a challenge.

I think for a minute. I had to make sure it's a challenge, it isn't obvious, and that it's something only my mom would know. "I old was I when I found out about being a demigod: three, or eight?" I asked her. Of course, neither were the right answer, but only my mom would know that.

"What the Hades are you talking about? You found out when we went to Montauk and the Minotaur attacked us!" she said, eyes narrowed. Mathew's gaze was flickering between me and her, almost as if this were some sort of match. I was almost positive, but I still had to make sure.

"Who gave me your dagger?" I ask. With the way I worded the question, only my mom would know. For the few seconds before she answered, I contemplated her being an imposter, a fake. I shook the thought from my mind because I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it if that was true. I watched the woman closely, waiting for her answer.

She rolled her eyes, like she thought this was too easy. "Athena gave it to you," she said smiling. "And next time you try to test me, please making it more interesting, sweetie."

My face broke into a broad grin. I almost ran for my mom, who was a couple of feet away, before I remembered Mathew. I felt bad about leaving him, but I really needed to hug my mom, mainly for my benefit. Fortunately, he understood, and gave me a nod. Even though neither one of us saw it, my mother raised her eyebrows at this exchange.

So, I ran to my mom. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed tight. I was so glad she was back, so, so glad. We could go home now, and things could go back to normal. Without really thinking about it, I started talking rapidly.

"We have to IM Dad, and Aunt Thalia. Chiron will probably want to know and so will Nico," Here I pause because I wasn't what I should call him, but when I mentioned it to Bianca earlier; she had just said to call him Nico.

"Maybe we could-" I stop what I'm about to say before I see something terrible. But it's the lack there of that scares me. "Mom," I say in a strangled voice, and I can see Mathew moving closer to me out of the corner of my eye.

"Mathew, she is not going to hurt my, for the last time," I tell him, almost angrily. I'm about to yell at him some more, about how I know my mom better than he does, when I see the look in his eyes. It's one of those looks you just can't fake. He looks scared, but determined. He also looks really pale, but I can see the determination clearly on his face.

Then I see what he's looking at. Because it's not me, it's _behind _me. I look to my mom and see she's frozen to the ground. If something could do that to my mom, then it truly terrifies me. I turn around slowly, ever so slowly. For a split second, I think that this had all been a waste, but then I see the problem. And I burst out laughing.

Soon, Matt is laughing too, and we are both leaning against each other to keep from falling. Because it's Hera, and we actually thought it was _real_ threat! Part of the laughter starts to sound hysterical, so I try to calm myself down.

"Why are you laughing at me?" she asks us indignantly.

"Because we thought you were a big bad wolf," Mathew said, smiling. I roll my eyes at him, but it's true.

"And what were you think? It was obvious that my mom was on a peacock farm, you mad is too easy," I couldn't help, but taunt. I knew it probably wasn't smart, but at the moment I didn't really care.

"Have you forgotten the surprise that I left you?" she asked her voice icy. It takes me a moment to realize that she means Zia, but Mathew had absolutely no idea what she's talking about and neither did my mom.

"You put her there! Of course, you took her into the first place!" I said, and I was so furious, I didn't care that I what I was saying.

"Don't worry, she's should be safe, but who knows if she'll ever have a family," she said, laughing and shooting a glance at my mom.

"Zoë, what the Hades is she talking about?" my mom asked me cautiously. It was then that I realize that Hera was, and still is, trying to lead me into a trap.

"I swear to the gods that I will make you pay," I say my voice hard, and cold. I knew my eyes were stormy, and Hera actually looked frightened for a split second, which made me smile.

"Besides, I believe you were just about to point out something to your mother before I popped in," she said, and with a poof of smoke, she was gone.

"Zoë, what was that about?" my mom asked my. I panicked because I thought she had figured it out, but then I realized my mom was referring to the last thing Hera had said.

"She was talking about how you are perfectly healthy," I tell her, and I hoped that I wouldn't have to spell it out.

"How long have I been here?" she asked me and I looked to Matt.

"A week, two at the most," I told her, and Matt nods his confirmation.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Mathew asked. At that moment I really wanted to smack him because I didn't want to spell it out. So I did; I slapped on the arm.

"It means Hera wants my mom's baby, Air Head!" I told him angrily, but I wasn't angry with him.

Nobody saw this time either, but my mom again raised her eyebrow, and took note of, this new nickname.

**I really hoped you guys liked this chapter! I would really appreciate it if I got some reviews because they make my dad. I hope to be updating again soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I have nothing to say, but the**

**Disclaimer: Own PJO, I do not.**

_Annabeth_

At first, I was scared that my little girl had come here. I was happy that I wasn't forgotten about, but I didn't want her to live like Percy and I did, dangerously. Always trying to fight off monsters, having a prophecy hang over your head (in Percy's case, anyway).

Then, I noticed the boy He looked like Jason a bit, possibly when Jason was younger, with his blonde hair, blue eyes. He reminded me of Percy when we were little. _That's _when I noticed the names. How Zoë was saying it irritably, but fondly. Almost like Seaweed brain and Wise Girl. That's when I noticed the little things, but the scary thing is, I'm not even sure if they knew what they were doing.

_Zoë_

My mom looked at me like _I-knew-that-I-was-just-waiting-for-you._ I rolled my eyes and nodded. She shook her head and I sighed in exasperation.

"Why else would you look so healthy have having been kidnapped?" I asked her.

"I believe the correct term is parent-napped," Bianca said from the shadows. Every single one of us jumped, including my mom, who was staring intently at Bianca.

"Bianca! You scared us half to death!" I told her. She responded simply with a small smile.

"We were getting worried. You told us it would take you twenty minutes tops, but we've been waiting for a little over an hour," she explained calmingly, glancing at my mom every once in a while, as if afraid she would turn into a monster.

"We?" my mom asked before I could even begin to explain what had happened.

In answer, Zia stepped out from the shadows. Her gaze never left my—our—mom. Terror filled me. Would Mom recognize Zia? Judging by the ever-lengthening silence, she didn't.

For a split second, I saw a flash of something in my mother's eyes. It could've been recognition or pain or something else along those lines. I don't know, I didn't see it clearly.

"Who-who are you?" my mom asked Zia. I could see her deflate visible. I could see the tears threatening to overflow. And in that moment I was furious at my mom. I knew it wasn't her fault, but how could she not remember her own daughter? It was crushing Zia, I could see it on her face, but she managed to tell my mom her name, though it came out in a strangled whisper.

"Zia," Mom murmured under her breath. The way she said it, made it sounded like she was trying to place the name, but I wasn't sure.

"Anyway…"Matt said, obviously picking up on the awkwardness in the cave, trying to break it.

"Yes?" I asked, turning to him.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" he asked everyone in general.

I smiled as thought about how I was going to explain this. "How do you think Bianca and Zia got in here?" I asked him.

"Um…"he said in lieu of an answer since he didn't have one.

"Bianca shadow traveled us here," Zia told Matt.

"And?" he prompted.

"And I can shadow travel us out!" Bianca told him, giving him a smack on his arm. He rubbed his arm, but we all knew it didn't really hurt.

"Wait," my mom said, looking at Bianca.

"From what Nico's told me, it takes a lot of your energy to shadow travel, even if they're short distances," she told Bianca.

"How do you know my dad?" Bianca said, completely forgetting the rest of what my mom just told her.

She smiled, but her smile seemed a little sad to me; like she was missing something, or someone. "I knew him when Percy and I were teenagers and he was a little kid. We stayed in touch until we had Zoë," she informed Bianca.

She just nodded at this bit of information and answer Mom's previous question. "Since it's not too long, and there are only four of you, I can do it. I'll probably be really tired when I'm done, though," she added.

_Matthew_

I was a little zoned out while they were figuring out where Bianca would shadow travel us to. In the end, it decided that she would travel to the forest we were in before we went to rescue Zoe and Zia's mom.

First, Bianca would take Zoë's mom and Zia, and then she would come back for Zoë and me. With a wave, she disappeared into the shadows, leaving us alone in the cave.

"We finally have your mom back," I told Zoë.

"Yep," she said with a sigh. She didn't sound too happy to me, which seriously confused me because she was so excited earlier. Maybe she was tired, I don't know.

"Zoë what's wrong?" I asked her, trying to be a comforting friend.

"This whole thing is messed up, and it's all my fault," she told me. She sounded like she was close to tears.

"How is it your fault?" I asked her in bewilderment. Hoping to at least make her smile, I said, "You're a Smartie; if it weren't for you, none of this would have ever happened."

It worked. The edges of her mouth tugged up slightly, and she said, "Smartie?"

"You know, like the candy!" I told her enthusiastically. She gave a little laugh, but sobered up.

"What am I supposed to do?" she said so softly that I could barely hear her, but I think that was the point.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" I asked her again, hoping for an answer this time.

"Maybe I'll tell you later, Matt," she told me.

Before I could reply, Bianca and reappeared in the room. We each grabbed her arm and with a whirl, the cave disappeared. Even though we had done this earlier, I still was caught unprepared. Bianca and Zoë would say I'm always unprepared, but that's beside the point.

When we landed, I was a little dizzy and wound up falling so the ground and Zoë landed on top of me. Thankfully, nobody noticed and it was dark enough to hide our blush.

Now, all I had to do was figure out what was making her so upset.

**Ta-da! Hope you liked it! I hope to update this story soon, maybe within the week.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm just going to jump right into the chapter, but first I have to tell my Beta she's awesome. Different, you're awesome! Also, I don't own PJO, but I hope you already knew that. **

_Annabeth_

Zia. The name sounded familiar. I knew that name, it was tickling the edge of my mind, but the more I thought about it, the farther away it seemed to float. I would have to ask Percy, maybe he would know. It still felt like I was missing this huge puzzle piece, but I just couldn't figure it out.

Then there was Zoë and her friend, Mathew, to consider. They seemed like good friends, especially since they hadn't known each other long. Bianca as well. They all seemed very close, but I guess that happens when you go on quests.

Besides, Mathew and Bianca were friends.

_That was how you and Percy started out,_ a little voice in the back of my head said. At first, I thought it might be a god, but I immediately discarded that option because it just didn't make any sense.

_Zoë_

We were walking out of the forest, towards the city. Mathew and I were in the lead, with Bianca and Zia behind us. They seemed to be getting along which made me smile. Then, my mom was hanging back a little. It was so odd, to be saving my mom. I felt it should be the other way around, but the Fates didn't agree with me. I mean, she had always been there, caring for me, hugging me, and making me feel better. I felt like our roles were reversed. I kept glancing over my shoulder to make sure she was there, that Hera hadn't captured her. I kept worrying if she was okay which was absurd. At least, it felt that way.

I could see the glow of the city and knew that we were almost there. Once we had reached a decent place in town, I planned on us finding a motel to stay in for the night and then go back to New York in the morning.

"You okay?" Matt asked me, disrupting my thoughts.

"I'm fine, why?" I asked him.

"Well, for starters we just rescued your mom. And you seem upset, or scared, or angry," he said. I sigh and closed my eyes briefly.

"Try all three," I tell him quietly, not wanting anybody to overhear our conversation. "I just rescued my mom; the person who's supposed to protect _me_, not the other way around," I told him.

He nodded. "Still, there's something else," he persisted. I realized that he was talking about Zia. In that moment I wanted to spill my guts about everything, but I knew I couldn't do that. I had a bad feeling that if I did, something would happen. The prophecy even told me that I couldn't tell anybody, and demigods know that you can't go against prophecies without consequences.

"I-It's nothing," I tell Mathew giving him what I hope was a convincing smile. He gives me smile back so I know I succeeded. Maybe I'll be able to tell him later, but not now. No matter how much I want to tell him, or anybody for that matter, I just can't.

"Where are we headed?" Zia asked from behind me.

"Motel, if we can find one that will take us," I told her.

"Why wouldn't they take us?" my sister asked me.

"Look at us: we're filthy and we're cut up. The only one of us that looks like they haven't been wrestling with pigs is my mom," I tell her.

"Well what if a motel won't take us?" Mathew asked me.

My mom answers before I can even think of a solution, which is a relief. It's nice to let somebody else think for a little while. "We'll catch a train," she told everybody, smiling.

_Bianca_

Our search for motels wasn't going as planned. So far, we've found nothing, but according to Zoë's mom, there isn't a train for another couple of hours (how she knew this, I'm not sure, but I've learned not to ask).

"What are we supposed to do?" Zoë asked, not expecting an answer.

"Don't know," I told her unsure.

The air behind Zoë started to shimmer, almost like a mirage. Then, Chiron and our (Zoë's and mine) parents came into view. "Hey, Zoë," Matt said, pointing to the IM.

"What?" she asked him as she turned around to see what he was pointing at. "Dad!" she said grinning.

"Hey, Zoë, have y'all had any luck finding your mom?" he asked her.

"Nope, I'm still in a dark cave on a peacock farm," Annabeth said stepping into the view of the IM.

Percy's face split into a wide grin at her words. "So maybe I shouldn't send anybody to get you out of there?" he asked his wife.

"Percy, if you withhold a rescue team that will get us out of here, then I will personally send you to Tartarus," she said smiling. I thought she was joking, but Percy paled considerably.

"And I'll help," Zoë said, a gleam in her eye.

"Not fair! And what did I do to you?" Percy asked Zoë, who was grinning.

"That's totally fair, and you have a lot of explaining to do when we get back," she said sternly. Annabeth started laughing and Zoë scowled at her. "You, too, Mom," she said to Annabeth.

When Zoë turned toward me, she was grinning. She walked over to me and linked her arm through mine.

"What's this about a ride?" Mathew questioned.

Zoë's dad and the same gleam I had only seen moments before in his daughter's eyes. "Blackjack," he said simply.


	23. Chapter 23

_Zoë _

I stared at my dad, and I seriously started to think he had finally gone off the deep end! I mean, Blackjack is a _card game. _

"Wait, are you talking about the card game," Zia asked incredulously.

"No, a pegasus," my parents said in unison, causing them to share one of those secretive glances that drives anyone who _doesn't_ know the secret crazy!

"I'm really confused," Mathew told us, seeking an answer. I turn to my dad, waiting for an explanation when my mom yelled at the sky.

"Over here!" she hollers, waving her arms in our direction at the sky.

"It's official, both my parents have finally gone off the deep end," I tell Mathew matter-of-factly. I can tell Matt's trying to hold back his laughter, but he's failing miserably.

_Don't call Boss crazy...Avaleko,_ a voice spoke in my mind.

"Hey, Blackjack," Mom said, turning to a pure black horse…that had wings. My eyes widened with surprise, but the voice spoke in my head again.

_Boss sent me to pick you up, Avaleko,_ it told me.

"Is the horse talking to me?" I asked my mom, thinking that _I_ had gone crazy.

Instead of my mother answering, it was my dad. "Yeas it was. Since Poseidon created the horse, most equestrians can communicate with his descendants," he said.

"Oh," I said in a small voice filled with surprise. Who knew I could talk to horses?

_I did,_ _Avaleko. _The horse sounded smug if that was at all possible.

"Is Blackjack calling you boss?" my dad asked me.

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"Because, he always does that to me," he said shaking his head, but I could tell he was smiling.

"But yes, he's calling me boss in Greek," I tell Dad.

_Will you ever stop calling me Boss or Avaleko?_ I ask Blackjack who just shakes his furry head.

"Is that another pegasus?" Bianca asks my mom, pointing to four rapidly approaching figures in the sky.

"Yes, I believe it is," she said smiling. I assumed she was happy to be heading home, I knew I was.

_Guido, Porkpie, and Bandi at your service,_ they said in unison, which can sound very weird in your head. It also gave me a headache.

"Guido? Porkpie? Bandi? Did you name yourselves?" I asked the pegasi.

"Bandi is…new to the world of demigods. I think she's Blackjack's daughter or something," my dad told me as the pegasi came closer. Bandi sounded like Bandit without the't', and if you pronounced the 'I' like a long 'e'. So yeah, these names were weird to say the least.

"Has Blackjack been busy?" my mom asked the black horse with a raised eyebrow. I swear, if horse could blush, that horse would be tomato red. Mathew, Bianca, Zia, and I were all trying to stifle our laughter because it truly was amusing watching one's mother tease a horse with wings.

"They'll take you to camp and you'll be here in no time," Dad said with a grin.

"Wait, how is that even possible? We are _across the country_, how do you expect us to get back to New York anytime soon?" I asked my dad not bothering to keep the skepticism from my voice.

"The magical world tends to bend time, Zoë. Don't worry, though, it took your father years to finally get it," my mom said, glancing at my dad, who was red in the face, at the last comment.

"So who gets which pegasi?" Mathew asked me.

_Well, I'll take Annabeth. Guido, you can take the girl with dark hair and Porkpie can take the boy. Bandi, you get Boss's daughter and her friend,_ Blackjack told his companions.

I relayed the information. "Mom, Blackjack says you're with him. Bianca is with Guido, Porkpie is with Matt, and Bandi will take Zia and me," I tell them. "And he stopped calling my Avaleko," I told Dad.

"It won't last for long," he countered as we all mounted our ride back to camp. Bandi kneeled so we could reach her and I hauled Zia up. Then, I jumped up behind her.

With a flourish, we are in the air. When I realized we're _in the air_, I started to panic. What if Zeus blasts me out of the sky? Then, like she's reading my mind, Bandi offered me a solution.

_Lord Zeus wouldn't blast us out of the sky because we're Lord Poseidon's creation. It's like a balance,_ the horse told me.

My tense muscles relaxed, knowing that I won't die anytime soon, which was a relief.

_O~O~O~O~O_

We were coasting over some state in the mid-west, when Zia and I struck up a conversation. "I can't hear her," my sister murmured.

"What do you mean," I asked her, confused. We were the only people in the air, so who is she expecting to hear?

"Bandi. You said you can hear her, so why can't I?" Zia asked me. Her voice was tinged with worry, about what, I'm not sure.

I puzzled it out, trying to come up with a plausible answer because, the truth was, I didn't know. I wanted to ask my mom, but I knew she would get suspicious. She already thought something was up. "I don't know," I answered truthfully.

"And why doesn't she remember me?" she asked, and I assumed she meant Mom.

Now this, I could answer. "I think it has something to do with Hera. Maybe she's keeping something from Mom and we just have to figure out what, but when I mentioned your name, she seemed like she recognized it."

"She did," Zia asked her voice full of hope.

I nodded, but then remembered that her back was to me. "Yes, but nothing beyond that. We can always do a little research," I stated.

Zia turned around to face me and smiled. "Thanks," she whispered, and I could tell she was getting tired, but was probably scared of falling off in mid—air.

"You can sleep if you're tired, I won't let you fall," I told her gently. She leaned back against me and quickly fell asleep.

I looked over at everyone else. Mom and Bianca were flying side-by-side, talking about something, and Mathew looked like he was asleep. I couldn't wait to get back, to see Dad and Aunt Thalia. It felt really odd calling her 'Aunt' because she didn't look too much older than me, but it felt equally weird to call her Thalia since she was so much older than me. I have no idea how much sense that made, and my guess is none. I would just have to ask her about that when we landed.

"Hey," Matt said close by, making me jump a foot in the air.

"What the Hades, Mathew!" I whispered-yelled, not wanting to wake Zia up. He just grinned at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. So, of course, he had to stick his back out at me.

If this was what the entire ride back was going to be like, then it was going to be a _long_ ride.

**I hope you liked this chapter, and I apologize for the shortness of the last chapter. I want to warn my readers that I see no more than five chapters for this in the future, but there **_**is**_** a sequel. Also, thanks go to my marvelous Beta, I'mDifferent-GetOverIt!**


	24. Chapter 24

_Zoë_

I sighed as I watched the stars blur beside me. I knew we were almost to camp, we had to be. Zia was sound asleep, but it looked like she was dreaming about something, and knowing demigod dreams, it had to be unpleasant. Matt was trying, and failing, not to fall asleep. Bianca was the only other one awake- my mother had a right to be exhausted- and sent me a small smile when I looked her way.

I smiled back and turned back around in my seat. I was struggling to stay awake, but that wasn't a problem anymore when I saw a familiar skyline. "Zia, wake up," I whispered in her ear, shaking her gently.

"I'm awake," she mumbled, half asleep, a testament to her awake-ness. I smiled briefly before turning to my friends and mother. Bianca was talking to my mother. That left Matt. I grinned slyly, thinking of the ways I could wake him up.

Much to my disappointment, we tumbled to a halt. And I mean _tumbled_. Blackjack flew into Bandi, and we all fell to the ground in a heap. Of course, Matt and Bianca landed as gracefully as their horse could, so it was just my mother, Zia, and me who landed in a huge heap. _Is it that hard to fly straight?_ I asked the horses. Both just gave this look that I could have sworn was a grin before flying off with Guido and Porkpie.

"That was fun," Mom said as she got up and brushed herself off. She held out a hand to me and Bianca helped Zia up. When we were all standing, we realized that we had stumbled to a halt next to the pine tree that doubled as the border for Camp Half-Blood.

"Good to be home," Matt said with a contented sigh. I realized this was his home, but not mine. My home was in the city, and it always would be, but I guess I had forgotten that some people didn't have home to go to at the end of the summer.

"What are we waiting for?" Bianca asked with a grin on her face as she looked at the camp.

"To see if I can beat you down!" I said with a laugh as I take off down the hill in the direction of the Big House.

"Hey!" I smiled as I heard the two indignant shouts of my friends. Sure, I hadn't known them very long, but a couple of near death experiences tends to bring you closer to people. I heard footsteps, and soon I saw two shadows. Without looking I knew they were Matt and Bianca's. I grinned as I picked up speed, barreling pass campers with shocked expressions on their faces.

I could hear my mother's laughter and Zia's quiet giggles in the background, but I focused on the here and now.

At some point they must have caught up with me because we all burst through the doors of the Big House at the same time. The look on my father's face was the purest shock I had ever seen, but it quickly turned into the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"Annabeth!" he said hugging her tightly. My mom returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around my dad.

"Missed you too, Dad," I grumbled playfully. I wasn't really mad, but it was fun to tease him.

"Zoë!" he said grinning. Before he could do or say anything, I smiled triumphantly.

"What?" my dad asked, confused by the look I was giving him.

"I told you! I told I could find mom and bring her back and stay in one piece!" By this time we were both grinning. It was the joy of it, I guess. During our little reunion, Nico had found Bianca and they were hugging tightly, along with a woman who I assume is her mother. Matt was receiving a pat on the back from Chiron. For a split second, our eyes met. Nico also choose that exact moment to ask who our extra companion was.

Matt and Bianca both turned to me, as if to say, _You found her, you get to explain to all the very deadly parents why you brought a perfect stranger along with us. _

I glared at the both of them before turning to the parents. "This is Zia," I said glancing at Zia, who now stood next to me.

"Do you have a last name?" my mom asked her gently.

Zia glanced at me warily, a look I'm sure my mother didn't fail to notice.

I gave her a little nod before she answered. "Yes, I do," she said nervously. My mom just waited patiently, thinking Zia was going to answer her unasked question.

Before anymore silence could pass, I grabbed Zia's hand and spoke up. "She does, but it certainly is none of your business," I said coldly, staring at my mother's shocked face. I'll admit that was mean, but I couldn't believe she didn't recognize Zia as her own daughter! I was beyond mad, but I think the only people who could tell were Bianca, Matt and my sister.

"And why is her last name none of my business?" she asked, matching my tone. In the corner of my eye I saw my dad swallow nervously. My mom and I didn't get into fights like these often, but when we did they were bad, really bad.

I saw, Bianca and Matt looking at me. I saw Zia looking at me, shaking her head furiously at me to stop, yet I could not. "Because! If you really wanted to know, you would use your all powerful _wisdom _to remember!" With those words, I stormed out of the house, dragging Zia with me.

_Nico_

It wasn't often someone spoke to Annabeth like that. When they did, they usually found her knife in their chest, but I guess that wasn't an option with her daughter. I saw Matt and Bianca exchange a look before following Zoë out of the room, much more quite than she had been.

"Is everything okay?" I asked Thalia asked from the doorway. I wasn't sure when she had gotten there, but she didn't really stop for a reunion between her childhood best friend. It was like nothing had even happened. "I just saw Zoë, and-"

"No," Annabeth said cutting her off. She had this look on her face, one that I hadn't seen since the second Giant war ended.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Percy asked her. I leaned in closer, concerned for my friend.

"On the way back, I…I had a dream," she said. I think Percy and I were the only ones to notice the shudder that went through her body.

"And…?"prompted Chiron.

"It's…it's…"Annabeth said at a loss for words, which was first for her.

"It's Atlas. He's escaped."

**The End**

_**I know a lot of you are furious at me for the delay in updating. School and sports have kept my pretty business the past couple of months, and I apologize. This is the end of **__Ignorance is Bliss, __**and I'm not sure when the sequel will be coming out. I'm going to try something new- for me, at least- and get a head start on writing multiple chapters before I post them.**_

_**First, I have some question that I need answers back. I've been thinking about switching the sequel-which is still nameless- to third person. If you want me to write the next story like that, then I need you to say something in a review or PM. Also specify the type of third person (limited or omniscient). **_

_**I'm also looking for some titles. They need to be simple saying, like ignorance is bliss, but they can't be too long (FanFiction dictates the amount of space you have for a title). I need some ideas and would greatly appreciate some help. If there are some of you who would like to see more "grandchildren" of the gods, let me know. I won't include too many, no matter the outcome, but whether they are included at all is up to you guys. If you put me on author alert, you'll know when I start the new story. **_

_**So, if you want to help me out, or if you just want to comment, please review and let me know your thoughts! **_


End file.
